Weechesters
by ShadowWinchester
Summary: The Winchesters are spending the summer holidays at Bobby's and the boys get into some mischief. It's my first story please be kind in your reviews. Probably spanking in later chapters. If you don't like it, just skip it. - Just fixed some errors in the chapters 1-4
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters and don't make any money with it

* * *

It was summer and the Winchesters were spending their holidays at Singer's salvage yard. Currently twelve-year-old Dean was bored out of his mind, earlier he had refused his dad's offer to go groceries shopping with him and Sammy. Dean had thought he could watch some TV without having his little brother near by who wasn't always fond of his choices lately. The problem was, he hadn't known that the TV was broken since they had only arrived late last night. A bored Dean is never good.

Bobby had left the boy to his own devices as he was in the yard fixing a car, thinking the child had something already planned to do. An unsupervised Dean isn't good as well, but an unsupervised and bored Dean is even worse.

Dean went upstairs into his and Sammy's bedroom, rummaging through his duffle in search of something to pass the time until someone came back. He found his box with the soldier figurines and went outside with it. Not sure what to do he wandered around the yard, until deciding to go down to the small pond on the edge of Bobby's place, where his soldiers could have a battle in the swamps. It was messy and soon Dean's clothes were muddy and wet, but the boy was content while playing. However, the soldiers could keep him amused only for a while until he thought that the battle was kind of lame. Thinking about all the stuff Bobby kept in his shed, he was sure he would find something to make his game more fun. Leaving the toys behind, Dean quickly made his way into the shed and looked around. Finally he had gotten some stuff together, a small shovel, some wire, nails and an old firecracker including a lighter.

Coming back to the pond Dean started to make some wire fences for his soldiers, digging ditches and filling them with water from the pond. The battle began anew, it was a real massacre soldiers dying while being stuck in the wire, drowning in the ditches. Than Dean had the perfect idea what he wanted to do with the firecracker he had found. Digging in his pockets he found, beside some gum and other things boys always had in their pockets, a balloon. Stuffing some small stones in it and then the old firecracker he had the perfect bomb do end his soldiers' battle. Lying on his stomach Dean was holding the crackerbomb in his hands to drop it shortly before it went off.

"Sir, our support should be here any minute now," Dean's Captain announced. "Take cover boys!"

Dean dropped the balloon which exploded seconds later, knocking most of the soldiers Dean hat deemed to be the enemy over, throwing the stones in different directions, knocking even more soldiers over; unfortunately for Dean, he felt a burning sensation above his eyes were the little explosion had scorched his eyebrows.

* * *

**I'm not sure what should happen now, John being already there or Dean trying to hide what he did...**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thanks for your reviews (three was the magical number to encourage me to keep going)**

**Special thanks to SaintAugustana: I had the same idea with the marker, but changed it now a bit :)**

**Anything written in italics are thoughts**

* * *

Dean had run back to the house and looked into a mirror. The result, he had no eyebrows anymore. _"Dad's not gonna be happy,"_ the little boy thought. Somehow he had to hide what had happened and, after a quick look at the clock, he knew whatever he was going to do, he had to hurry before dad and Sammy would be back.

"_Think, Dean! There has to be a way to hide that from dad."_

Looking around the room, Dean's eyes felt onto Sammy's crayons and markers. "_No, dad would see the difference right away." _Dean wasn't stupid he had to find something else, wearing something on his head would only last till lunch when he would have to remove the cap; yes, John Winchester might not have been one to follow normal rules, but somehow he expected his children to mind their manners while sitting on the table at Bobby's (even if Bobby was always wearing his cap).

When Dean heard the familiar rumble of the impala's engine, he knew he was running out of time. Deciding, that if he couldn't hide the evidence (yet), he had to hide himself, the young boy run down the stairs, through the backdoor and back to where his toy soldiers were still laying on the ground. Dean started to pick up his toys and put them back into the box. Some of the soldiers were filthy with ash and he wiped his hands on his already dirty and muddy trousers, when it hit him. The ash would be perfect as it wouldn't be defined lines as if he tried painting his eyebrows back on with a marker.

"Dean, where are you?" John's voice could be heard, who had in the meantime put the purchases into the house and was now looking for his eldest.

Throwing the rest of the soldiers back into the box quickly, Dean gathered the ash in his hand and after picking up a small twig, he hurried over to the old cars using one of the side mirrors to carefully paint back his eyebrows. Concentrating on his work the tip of his tongue was sticking out between his lips. Satisfied with his work Dean carefully tried to remove any other dirt traces on his face. "_Wouldn't help if dad sends me to wash my face."_

"Dean! Answer me!" John's voice was getting nearer.

"Coming dad," Dean shouted after a last glance into the mirror and came out between some old cars.

"There you are. What have you been up to, Ace?"

"Just playing with my soldiers at the pond and wandering around a bit."

"Yeah, considering how your clothes look, I can imagine it was quite a rough battle, wasn't it? But let's get back to the house, Bobby is already making lunch and I think someone needs to change first," said John guiding his boy with a hand on his shoulder already back to the house.

"Sure dad. Where's Sammy?"

"Helping Bobby in the kitchen, you have to thank him for reminding me to buy you some M&Ms."

Dean's eyes lit up with happiness, he loved M&Ms, especially the crispy ones: "Can I have some?"

"After lunch Dean," said John strictly and had to smile since Dean was pouting, "Hey, that's not the end of the world you know, it won't take long until you've eaten your sandwich and then no one will stop you"

Dean nodded and ran upstairs to change while John was joining his youngest and Bobby in the kitchen.

Five minutes later Dean, dressed in new jeans and shirt, came into the kitchen and sat down hungrily next to his little brother. Lunch was a quick affair and Dean happily took the M&M bag from his father, offering his little brother some.

"Well boys why don't you take Rumsfeld with you and enjoy the day," Bobby asked and the boys where already on their way.

"Don't leave the property! And Sammy, you'll listen to your brother!" John called after them.

"Yes, sir!" both boys answered almost gone.

The boys had a wonderful afternoon with playing tag with Rumsfeld, playing ball and just being carefree children for once. They were just playing outside the front porch when John came out to announce it was time to come in and get ready for dinner. Unfortunately Sammy was just throwing the ball when John spoke up causing Dean to miss it and being run over by Bobby's dog who started licking the boy's face.

"Down boy!" ordered Bobby who had come out as well and the dog trotted over to his owner.

Dean was getting back on his feet, missing Sam's confused look and turned around to their dad.

"Dean," John drew his name out, raising his eyebrows, "What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Dean had no idea what his dad was taking about.

"Where are your eyebrows and what is this over your right eye pretending to be your eyebrow?" John glared at his oldest.

"Uh-u I… they…,"stammered the boy.

"Inside! Now!

Sammy you go and wash up while I have a talk with your brother"

Dean went to the living room his head down and stood in front if his angry father.

"Now Dean, I want to know what happened to your eyebrows and why you thought it was a good idea to try and deceive me."

Dean cringed, there were three no-no's in the John Winchester rule book, lying, deceit and disrespect, nothing was getting you in trouble more easy than these three.

"Dean, I'm waiting!"

"I was playing with my soldiers and made a bomb to end the battle," Dean said to his feet and so low that it was almost impossible to understand.

"Eyes up! And repeat what you said."

Already tears in his eyes, Dean looked up and repeated the explanation.

"You made a bomb? How?" John was getting angrier; at least that's what Dean thought he couldn't see the fear that was behind the question. How had a twelve-year-old made a bomb which had scorched his eyebrows?

"I kinda found an old firecracker in the shed and with a balloon and some stones I made it."

"You played with a firecracker? I thought I already told you that you were too young for that and you must also have touched a lighter or how did you get it off?"

"'m sorry, dad, I didn't think this would happen," Dean mumbled.

"Oh yes, you didn't think. Do you know that you easily could have gone blind? If you were near enough to get your eyebrows scorched you could have hurt your eyes as well.

Let's sum it up, first, you disobey me by getting the firecracker and lighter, both you know you have no business with, and to make it even worse you took things which didn't belong to you that alone would have been enough to get spanked but then you also tried to hide your misshape by painting your eyebrows back on hoping I wouldn't notice!" John was furious.

"'m sorry, dad. I was bored and thought it would make it more exciting."

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it this time Dean. You knew that you weren't supposed to do any of it. You will apologise to Bobby and accept any punishment he decides on. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir!" Dean answered still trying to hold back his tears.

"Well son, loose your trousers and let's get this over with."

With shaking fingers Dean got his trousers down to his ankles before his dad bend him over his knees.

"You know damn well SMACK that you are never SMACK to touch firecrackers SMACK or lighters SMACK at least without supervision. SMACK You could have hurt yourself SMACK even more SMACK, you could have been blind SMACK SMACK do you know SMACK how dangerous SMACK your little stunt was SMACK?"

"Yes,… I… understand… I'm … so-rry. Please stop… it… hurts," Dean cried and the tears were flowing freely since the fives smack.

"This would be over now if you hadn't tried to hide it," John said sternly hating to have to do what he was going to do, but thinking what could have happened kept him going. John tipped Dean over, so that he could now target his son's sit spots.

"You are SMACK never SMACK ever SMACK to try and hide something SMACK from me SMACK especially SMACK when you have hurt yourself. SMACK Do SMACK you SMACK understand? SMACK. John alternated his spanks left and right.

"Yes… dad. I…'mmm sooo-rry"

"Almost done, son," said John and gave his son two more smacks one on each thigh before he stopped and started do rub his son's heaving back.

"Hush now; it's over, Dean,"

When Dean's crying subsided John lifted his child into his arms and hugged him still whispering nonsense words of comfort into his ears.

"You ok now, Ace?" asked John when Dean has stopped crying.

Dean nodded his head still against his father's chest.

"Then you might want to apologise to Bobby.

Oh and Dean, no more M&Ms for you, today."

Again Dean nodded and reluctantly disentangled himself from his father's arms to go and find Bobby.

* * *

**There you go **

**Please review :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Even if there weren't any reviews (although there are more followers *happy*) , here the next part. Enjoy it**

* * *

Bobby Singer was in the kitchen. He was just stirring something in the pot when Dean entered the room.

"Uh-u… uncle Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, what do you want, Dean?"

"Hm… I wanted to say sorry that I took your things. I didn't want to make you mad by taking your things."

Bobby looked at the child, he could tell that the boy was really sorry as well as sore. He had heard the spanking which had been going on in the ajoining room.

"You know Dean I had thought you were old enough to be alone for some hours, obviously I was wrong. I'm not mad at you for taking my things god knows I wouldn't mind you boys having fun with some of that rubbish I keep in the shed. However, you knew those things were off limits for you."

"I know, I'm sorry uncle Bobby."

"Hm… so what am I going to do with you?" Bobby fought to keep an angry expression on his face; the sight of a chastised Dean starring at him with his green eyes wide as saucers made him wanting nothing more but to hug the child and tell him everything was alright.

Dean was waiting fearfully for Bobby's decision.

"I think you owe me some corner time until dinner is ready," Bobby pointed to an empty corner.

Dean shuffled over to the corner and stuck his nose in it. Some minutes later he could hear the pitter-patter of Sam's feet coming to the kitchen.

"Why's Dean in the corner, Uncle Bobby?"

"Because he was naughty. Now leave him alone and show me if you did a good job washing your hands."

Proudly Sammy showed his surrogate uncle his still slightly wet hands.

"Did I do a good job?"

"Sure you did, kiddo. Now why don't you hop onto the counter and be my commis?"

"What's a commis, uncle Bobby?" asked Sammy raising his arms to be lifted onto the counter.

"A commis is a cook who helps the chef. You ok with that?"

Sammy nodded eagerly: "What do I do then?"

"You, my little commis have the most important job ever. You are to taste the food in advance. Sounds good?" after the little boy nodded again, Bobby held a spoon with some chilli up to his mouth, "Then open up."

Sammy slurped the chilli and seemed to be thinking real hard.

"And what do you say?"

"Yummy!"

"Well then can you help me set the table?" Bobby took four bowls out of a cupboard and put them on the table for Sammy to set, as well as four spoons.

Sam hurried over and carefully set a bowl in front of each chair.

While the younger boy was occupied Bobby strode over to the child in the corner.

"Come on Dean, we are ok now. Go upstairs, wash up and then we'll have dinner," said Bobby and gave the boy a quick hug.

Some minutes later the Winchester family and Bobby sat at the table digging into Bobby's chilli. Dean was wriggling in his seat trying to find a comfortable position.

"Dean, could you please get the cut up chilli peppers from the counter for me and your dad."

While Dean was going to do Bobby's bidding, Bobby produced a pillow and put it on the child's seat despite the slightly reprimanding glare he got from John. Bobby wanted this to be nice evening without having Dean sitting uncomfortably.

After dinner Dean and Sammy were going to watch TV and Sammy innocently asked his older brother if he still had some M&Ms for him.

"You have to ask dad, he said I wasn't to have anymore today. But if you want some, I'm ok with it."

Sammy scrambled into the kitchen were his father and surrogate uncle sat with beer in front of them.

"Hi tiger, what's up?"

"Daddy, can I have M&Ms? Dean said it's 'k."

"Sure they are in the drawer over there," said John already turning back to Bobby.

The little boy got the bag out of the drawer and, after a quick glance towards the adults he swiftly put a fist full in his pants' pocket before getting another handful munching them happily on his way out.

Around half past nine John came into the living room telling the boys to switch off the telly and get ready for bed. After both, John and Bobby had said good night Sammy got up again and reached for his jeans.

"Sammy, get back into bed."

"Here," Sammy held out his hand to Dean.

Dean's eyes lit up seeing the M&Ms in his little brother's hand. "Thanks, Sammy, you are the best little brother ever." Dean gratefully took the sweats and hugged the smaller boy enthusiastically, before dividing the sweats fairly for both of them. Then he motioned for Sam to sit down next to him. Sam snuggled into his brother's side and ate his share of the sweats. Later Sammy went to sleep cuddled up to Dean who had thrown a protective arm around his brother.

* * *

**Please leave a review it makes me happy and I know you like it. **

**A tiny one is enough, please, pretty please :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the persons who reviewed. I really appreciate your comments **

**And there it goes on:...**

* * *

Two days later Dean was his rumbustious self again and he and his brother came down into the kitchen for breakfast only to find their father and uncle preparing sandwiches.

"Morning Dad and Uncle Bobby," chorused the two children.

"Morning, cereals are on the table." said John smiling at his beloved boys.

John's smile grew even wider watching his eldest pouring cereals and milk into a bowl for his little brother before making his own breakfast.

"Dad, why are you and Uncle Bobby making sandwiches?" asked Dean around a mouthful of cereal.

"We are going to spend some quality time today, going to a nearby lake to swim."

"Yeay!" Dean shouted almost knocking his bowl over.

"You go swimming with us, daddy? Me, Dean and you? All together?"

"Yup Tiger, and Bobby, all four of us are having the whole day just for us," John assured Sammy and found himself seconds later with an armful of an exuberant eight-year-old hugging his dad excitedly. Despite being glad upon seeing his children so joyful a little voice in the back of his head told him, it was his own fault that his boys missed out on such normal activities every child should take part in.

"But first, you have to eat your muesli and then get ready," said John sitting his young son down again next to his brother who was just putting his last spoonful of cereal into his mouth and getting up to get dressed.

"Dean, you wait for me?" Sammy asked not wanting to be left behind, hurrying to eat his cereals.

"Sam, slow down, you're gonna puke! You have enough time to get ready," scolded John.

"I'll wait for you squirt, no reason to choke yourself." Dean plopped back down on his chair waiting patiently for his brother to finish.

When Sam had finished his breakfast the boys bounded upstairs to get ready. Sammy was so excited that he almost forget his swimming trunks and Dean teased him that if he'd forgotten them he would have had to swim naked. Sammy didn't like the idea of having to go swimming naked and the thought of it alone made him red in the face with embarrassment.

"Come on princess, stop pouting or dad will get angry if we're fighting," Dean just couldn't stop.

"DEAN! You're a big meanie!"

"Boys are you ready? Get a move on, we want to have as much time as possible!" came John's voice from downstairs.

Sam looked as if he would either start punching his brother or run to their dad and complain. Dean moved fast, hugging his brother despite him wriggling and told him he was sorry and he would stop now. Sammy looked warily at his big brother but nodded in the end and took his small backpack with clothes to change and his book. Dean grabbed his and just before running down the steps with his little brother he turned back to the room to retrieve the ball.

"Boys!" John shouted again just as his children came down the stairs, "Got everything? We're not gonna come back before the evening."

"We're ready dad," confirmed Dean.

* * *

John had to threaten both his sons that if they didn't settle down and actually sit down on their seats they wouldn't need a sunburn to get a burning feeling in their backsides. Yet he was thankful that he didn't have to follow through with his threat as they arrived soon after his threat at the lake. The boys all but jumped out of the car and waited impatiently for the adults to get their things together and walk down the small path which led to the lake.

Dean and Sammy were already taking their shorts and shirts off when Bobby had announced they had found the right spot. There weren't so many other families and the lake was big enough so nobody was really near them.

"Winchester, stop getting in my way and take your sons to the water already or I'll kick your sorry ass!" Bobby grumbled and shoved John in the direction of his children who were eager to swim, _"Damn John Winchester, I'm capable of spreading out some fucking towels."_

Sam grabbed his dads hand and let himself be led down to the shore while his older brother was walking on his other side blowing up a beach ball Bobby had given to him. The three Winchesters had fun together; they played with the ball, Dean dived for some stones, and the two boys were just swimming around their father. John knew pretty sure what his boys were whispering about just a few feet away from him. Patiently he waited for the attack of his two sons. Dean circled around John while Sam threw the beach ball in John's direction shouting for him to catch it. John obliged his wishes and the moment he swam over to the deliberately bad passed ball, Dean jumped on his back and pushed him under the water, encouraged by the loud cheers of his brother. John came back up and caught his to boys, wadding into deeper water.

"You think that was funny, do you?" he asked his sons who nodded giggling, "Well, let's test your assumption."

With this John took his sons with him under the surface. Spluttering the two boys still in their father's arms came back up looking accusingly at their dad.

"What, you were the ones thinking this is funny and guess what,… it was," John told his boys laughing and soon his sons were giggling again.

Shortly after that John and his boys went back to Bobby and ate some of the sandwiches. Before long the two boys were playing with their ball and after some puppy dog eyes they had Bobby and John playing soccer with them; John with his baby boy against Bobby and Dean.

* * *

"Daddy, swim again!" demanded Sammy later in the afternoon shaking his drowsy father on the shoulder.

"Urgh… Sammy please let me rest for some minutes," sighed John.

"Plea-ease!"

"Dad, I can take him," offered Dean.

"I don't want you two alone in the water," said John starting to get up to make his youngest happy.

"Nah, Winchester, stay where you are. I think it's time Uncle Bobby goes and keeps an eye on those two kiddos.

Run along you two but don't go where you can't stand."

Half an hour later Sammy's ear-splitting scream had Bobby and Dean running.

"What's wrong Sammy? Are you hurt?" Bobby was the first one to reach the youngster.

"Th… there…," sobbed Sam pointing at his foot.

Bobby looked down and _"course only Sammy can find a freshwater crab that has nothing better to do than attached itself on his big toe"_

"Hush, Sammy, hold still and it will leave you alone."

But Sammy was terrified and kept moving his foot, "Dean!" Sammy looked with teary eyes up to his big brother.

Dean sat down next to Bobby and his brother, getting him out of Bobby's hold hugging him to his chest. "Sammy, you heard Uncle Bobby, hold your foot still."

"But it hu-urts," cried Sam.

John had reached his sons now as well but stepped back watching his eldest calming his youngest.

"I know it hurts Sammy, but if you stop hurting the crab it will let you go."

Big eyes regarded Dean and the shock about the explanation stilled Sammy completely: "I hurt the crab?"

"How would you like it if I was shaking you around holding your arm?"

"It would…, look Dean it's gone, you were right," Sammy smiled at his brother as if he was a hero, well to Sammy he was.

"Come on Sammy let's get back to the towels," John leaned down to scoop his little boy up, but said son hugged Dean in a death grip.

"'tay wif Dean," he mumbled in his brothers shoulder.

John felt jealous for a short moment. But then he was just happy that his boys were so close, "Dean will come, too. So you can stay with him on the towel and eat something."

"Ok," said Sammy and allowed his dad reluctantly to pick him up, his eyes never leaving his brother.

After some fruits Sammy yawned and snuggled into Dean who was snuggled against his dad. Ten minutes later both boys were asleep, exhausted from the swimming and running.

* * *

**Hope you like it. I just wanted to have some fluffy family moments.**

**Please review **** Don't resist my puppy dog eyes, which are looking at you right now :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here goes chapter five. Again thanks to those who take the time and review, I really apprechiate it :)**

**Sorry that it took me so long but my computer decided to shut down, damaging the file in the progress and it took me nearly 3 hours to find a way to restore it.**

**Also I'm not sure if I can update any of my stories before Easter since I have some important exams now and then there is already the holidays. **

* * *

It was almost bedtime for Sam and the two brothers were watching the latest episode of Darkwing Duck.

"You're an idjit Winchester. But do what you think you have to," Bobby's voice came through the open kitchen door while John left angrily walking over to his children who looked at the kitchen wide eyed.

John sat down wordlessly next to his sons and ruffled their hair and soon Sammy was sitting on his lap while Dean snuggled up closely to his side. After the episode had finished John switched the TV off and turned towards his sons.

"Boys, I have to leave tonight, but I hope to be back within at least three days. You'll stay with Uncle Bobby. You'll listen to him and behave, you got me?"

"Yes, Sir," the boys answered.

"Why're you goin' Daddy?" Sam asked yawning.

"I have to help some people. You know that's what I do, don't you?"

"Hmm." Sammy nodded fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Up you go, Tiger, it's time to say goodnight to Dean and Bobby," John tried to get his youngster to move, but his child just flung his arms around his neck and held on tightly, refusing to leave his comfortable position. So John had to stand up and carry his son upstairs. The child was fast asleep before he even touched the bed.

Half an hour later he was joined by Dean who automatically lay down next to his brother, instead of in his own bed, to offer Sam comfort if he got restless upon hearing that their dad was leaving.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

"Boys, we need to go shopping after breakfast," announced Bobby in the morning.

The boys were munching their lucky charms and nodded. Bobby walked over to the counter and got himself a second cup of coffee before sitting down at the kitchen table as well and reading the paper. Dean looked at Sammy and the little boy yawned right that moment with an open mouth.

"Ugh, Sammy that's gross."

The little boy chuckled and continued eating. After some minutes Sam kicked Dean to get his attention and as soon as his brother looked up he stuck his tongue out, one lonely blue moon charm sitting on top of it. Dean grinned before opening his mouth showing a mass of chewed up lucky charms. Sammy giggled, took another spoon full of his breakfast and made a face at his brother, pushing his bottom lip out, two lucky charms balanced on it. Dean fished for two charms pinning them like vampire teeth under his upper lip.

"Boys, stop playing with your food!" admonished Bobby folding his newspaper together.

Shopping was quick and since the two children where well behaved he bought each one an ice cream. After this sticky affair Bobby and the boys headed home, but after arriving Bobby got a call from someone in town if he could fix his broken car.

"Sorry boys, but we've got to go back. Ms Millers car broke and she asked me to fix it."

"Do we have to come? Can't we stay here?"

"You remember last time you were on your own, Dean?

So no, you can't stay," said Bobby.

Back to town it was. Bobby got to Mrs Miller's house, the elderly lady was already waiting in front of her door.

"Thank you Mr Singer for coming straight away. Oh and you've brought some help I see.," greeted the woman looking fondly at Dean and Sam jumping out of their uncle's car.

Bobby grumbled something into his beard before opening the hood of the broken car to see what was wrong. The boys trailing behind him, Dean definitely more interested than Sammy, watching every move of the man. Several times the two young boys were in his way and because he couldn't find anything wrong at first sight, Bobby became slightly irritated with the boys.

"Do you boys fancy some pie?" Ms Miller asked seeing that the children where in the way.

Dean looked at Bobby for confirmation that it was ok and after a brief nod, he smiled charmingly at the old lady and nodded. Sammy however wasn't any more interested in pie than he was in Bobby fixing the car, yet he trailed behind his brother into the house.

Dean was sitting on the kitchen table eating a piece of freshly baked apple pie while his brother was looking around for something interesting. Dean was watching his brother, something was wrong, Sammy hadn't spoken since eating his ice cream and now he didn't want any pie.

"Oh darling, don't touch those please."

Sam had tried to touch some porcelain figures standing on one of the kitchen shelves. Now he turned away wandering through the kitchen searching for something else to occupy himself. After being sure, the little boy was going to leave the figures alone, Ms Miller made some small talk with Dean, asking him how old he was, what he had done in his holidays so far…

Half an hour later Bobby came into the kitchen oil on his forehead and hands. The old lady quickly got up and offered the mechanic some coffee and found the youngest Winchester playing with the dog porcelain figures she had asked him not to touch.

"Sweaty, please I asked you to leave those figures alone, they are fragile and nothing for little boys to play with."

Dean and Bobby looked over just in time to see Sammy getting red in the face, clutching the porcelain dog in his fist, stomping his foot and screaming: "I'm not a little boy!" Next there was a soft crack and the dog, a gazehound, strictly speaking a whippet, was headless.

"SAMMY!" Dean shouted knowing his brother was in trouble now and he couldn't help him.

Ms Miller starred at the demolished figurine. Bobby was at Sam's side in seconds prying the rest of the dog out of his hand and administered three sharp swats to his backside.

"I apologise for the boy, Ms Miller; he should have known better.

Apologise Sam."

"'m sorry 'bout your dog." The little boy had tears in his eyes.

Ms Miller just nodded and Bobby thought it best to leave now.

"Ms Miller, I apologise again, I try to fix the figure for you, but I think it's time to say goodbye, your car should be fine."

"Thank you Mr Singer.

Goodbye boys."

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

Back at Singer's salvage, Bobby send Sam to the corner and Dean outside to play.

"Don't worry Dean, I'm not gonna kill that brother of yours," he assured the older boy who left only reluctantly for the yard.

"Sam, come here." Bobby sat on the couch and pointed to the spot in front of him. "You know, you had no business taking those damn figures, Ms Miller had already warned you once didn't she? So why would you play with them? If someone tells you to leave things alone you do it. Also, you don't shout at adults. You got me?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good, then let this," Bobby swatted Sam's behind three times, "be your last warning. I know you are sad because your dad's not here so I'll let you off lightly." Bobby knew exactly that Sam missed his dad and damn that dad of his couldn't even spend some summer holidays with his boys without running off on some hunt.

"Go join that brother of yours so he knows you're still alive. Take Rumsfeld for a walk if you like."

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

Just in time for dinner the two boys, covered in dirt, came back followed closely by a muddy dog.

"Out Rumsfeld!" ordered Bobby quickly before the dog was even half in the kitchen, "And you two upstairs and see if under all that dirt some Sam and Dean Winchester will resurface. Scoot!"

At the dinner table Sammy was yet again very quiet and only spoke when spoken to. Bobby cursed the boys father again in his thoughts. He remembered how almost a week ago after the first night at Bobby's, Sam had come to the kitchen overflowing with joy telling him that their dad had promised that they would stay for the whole holidays. "_Bloody stubborn Winchester!"_ Dean tried everything to cheer up his little brother, but even he failed.

Bobby was kind of relived when the boys went to bed, hopefully a good nights sleep would improve the youngest Winchester's mood. Dean had asked Sam if he wanted him to share the bed, but Sam had immediately turned towards the wall, ignoring his big brother.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

Dean woke up around six in the morning with an urgent need to use the bathroom. Coming back to the room the siblings shared he saw that there was no Sammy in the bed. Dean turned on the spot running down into the living room, no Sammy in front of the TV, further into the kitchen, again no Sammy, throwing open the door to the yard, yelling his brothers name, still no Sammy and no answer. There was no doubt, Sammy had run away; run away in the middle of the night to top it off. Dean knew his brother would be in for it if Bobby noticed. He had no idea when his brother had taken off, but he was fairly certain that his eight year old brother couldn't have gone far and he just had to try to bring him back before Bobby was going to kill him. So Dean raced back in the house taking his boots and a sweatshirt before running down the driveway to the main road. When Dean reached the junction he was looking left and right, which way had his brother gone? Something red caught his eye, a lonely M so not only had his brother taken off, no he had hijacked _his_, Dean's, most favourite sweets. Well, at least now he knew which way to take. Actually it didn't took him long to see his little brother sitting on a stone just beside the road.

"Sammy, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Dean shouted as soon as he had almost reached his brother.

The smaller boy flinched; he hadn't seen his brother coming his way: "I...ugh... it's... DadbrokehispromiseandIgotint roublewithBobbyandIdidn'twanttostayanymore," Sammy blurt out.

"What?" asked Dean, he had only understood the words 'promise', 'dad' and 'Bobby'.

Dad broke his promise and I got in trouble with Bobby and I didn't want to stay anymore," repeated Sam tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Sammy, you don't run away, at least not without me, you got me? And Dad didn't break his promise, he said we would stay at Bobby's for the holiday; he didn't took as with him did he?" explained Dean.

"But I thought he would stay with us."

Dean pulled his little brother into his arms, hugging the shaking and crying boy: "He'll be back before you know. But he will be royally pissed if he finds out that you left. And until then, if something bothers you, speak to me."

"Ok."

"And know we have to go back, and hurry! Do you have any idea what Bobby is going to do if he finds out you are missing?"

"_We_."

"What?"

"That we are missing, you left as well," Sammy smiled despite his tears.

"Thanks for pointing that out, princess," groaned Dean.

"Stop calling me princess!"

"Move it, Sammy, or Bobby will have our hides."

"Oh yes, I will!" thundered Bobby's voice just from behind the boys, accompanied by the slamming of a car door.

Sam squeaked, and Dean flinched before they turned around meeting their uncles angry glare.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING NEXT TO THE HIGHWAY?"

"Ugh,... we can explain that, Uncle Bobby," said Dean.

"Oh you can? Well trust me that is an explanation I really want to hear; you explaining to me, WHY I woke up to an empty house and find you two off the property at HALF PAST SEVEN!"

Now neither Sam nor Dean looked convinced they could offer an explanation that was going to satisfy their surrogate uncle.

"Maybe you think about what you have to say till we get back to the house. Get in the car!"

It was a quick drive back to Singer's salvage yard, to quick for the boys liking.

"Living room, wait on the couch for me!" came Bobby's order as soon as the boys had scrambled out of the car.

Ten minutes later Bobby was standing in front of the children demanding answers: "And you better tell me the whole story! Don't even think of lying.

"I' sorry Sir, I should have kept a better eye on, Sammy," apologised Dean trying to take all the blame.

"Stop apologising for your brother, he isn't four any longer. He has a mind of his own.

So what was this all about Samuel?"

Being addressed with his full name made Sammy cringe: "I... thought ... that... that dad didn't care. He promised to stay and now he's gone."

"And that makes you running away better in what way?" demanded Bobby to know, inwardly once more cursing the oldest Winchester.

"I don't know... I didn't think... I just wanted to... to leave."

"And you? When you found your little brother missing, why on earth did you not think it necessary to wake me?" Bobby turned to the older boy.

"I knew he would be in trouble and I thought if I brought him back before you found out and I wanted to help him." Dean stated bravely, looking Bobby in the eye.

Bobby warily run his hand over his face, this boy, he was sure, would even cut away his own limbs if it ensured, his brother got away scot free, "Dean, corner. Sammy, come here."

Making sure the older boy was facing the interception of the two walls, the man reached to unbutton Sam's jeans and in one move had the youngster over his knees and without preamble started spanking. He didn't start off easy but started to light a fire across the little boys bottom immediately. He wanted to make sure to get his point across as quick as possible. Sam was crying almost from the start, begging Bobby to stop and telling him he was sorry. The moment Sam stopped the wiggling Bobby pushed down his boxers and moved the child further over his knees to reach the sit spots. Sammy knowing what was to come cried even harder.

"You _SWAT_ do _SWAT _not _SWAT _run_ SWAT _ _ SWAT _you_ SWAT _understand_ SWAT_ me?", Bobby punctuated every word with a swat.

Ye- hes, I'mmm so-oo-ry."

Bobby scooped the small boy up in his arms and let him cry until he calmed down then he asked him to trade places with his brother.

Bobby could see that Dean had cried for his little brother, but now he looked straight into his eyes awaiting his fate knowing he deserved it.

Bobby, as he had done with Sam, had Dean over his knees in an instance and started laying swats down onto the boxer clad behind in front of him. Although he lasted longer than his brother, it didn't take long and Dean was sobbing wholeheartedly, too. Again, the child was pushed higher and the boxers met the jeans around the ankles.

"If you ever _SWAT _find your brother _SWAT _gone again_ SWAT_, you will_ SWAT SWAT_ tell_ SWAT_ an adult_ SWAT_ instead of running off_ SWAT_ yourself. Do_ SWAT _you_ SWAT _understand_ SWAT_ me?"

"I...prommmmise! Please,... I'm sooooory." cried the twelve year old."

Bobby held Dean in his lap and after he had calmed down he called Sammy out of the corner.

"Well, till your dad gets back, you are never to leave my sight and I will find some chores to keep you busy. Got me?"

"Yes, Sir," the children said together.

"Then let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

**Happy Easter to everyone, just in case I can't update before.**

**Next chapter John returns.**

**Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, got the next chapter finished before Easter **** Thanks to BondWoman007, the only one giving me a review for the last chapter.**

* * *

After breakfast the children followed Bobby outside who had to fix yet another car. Dean was eager to help his surrogate uncle fixing the car while Sam was sitting bored a few feet away drawing patterns in the dirt on the ground. Bobby, glad that at least one boy seemed already on his way back to normal after the spanking, let Dean help him with handing him some tools and even allowed him to use the screwdriver. Sam however remained withdrawn and unhappy on his place on the ground.

When it was time for lunch, Bobby had the two boys setting the table while he made some sandwiches. Dean was wolfing his down as if there was no tomorrow all the while talking to Bobby. Dean's brother however, still hadn't said a word since morning.

"Hey Sammy, why don't you and Dean play catch with Rumsfeld in front of the porch after you did the dishes while I get some glue and try to fix the porcelain dog," asked Bobby the younger boy after they had finished eating.

The small boy just shrugged with his shoulders, but after cleaning the table he followed Dean and Bobby outside. While Dean happily bounced around, Sam showed little enthusiasm to play. Rumsfeld however wasn't going to put up with the sullen child and decided he needed some special attention, meaning he ran full speed into Sammy, knocking him down and then licking his face and barking. The old hunter who sat on the porch repairing the figure smiled relieved when he heard Sam's laughter and then seeing the child getting back on his feet and now wholeheartedly playing with his brother and the dog.

When Bobby had finished he sent Sam to sweep the porch and Dean to clean the lunch table while he was going to get the repaired car on his truck to bring it back to the owner. Fifteen minutes later the two boys were sitting next to Bobby on their way to town. The hunter talked to the car owner for some time, but allowed the brothers to look into the shop windows near by. After that, the next stop was at Ms Miller's so Sammy could hand over the repaired dog figure. Bobby made Sam going alone to Ms Miller to hand over the figure as well as apologising again. Dean followed his brother with his eyes and Bobby could feel Dean's nervousness.

"He'll do alright, don't you worry Dean," he tried to reassure the boy.

Still Dean wasn't convinced and anxiously watched his baby brother ringing the bell and speaking to the old woman. After giving the woman the porcelain dog Ms Miller went back into her house leaving Sam waiting in front of the door. Minutes later she reappeared handing Sam a bag and smiling at the young child that now turned to the car and hurried back.

"Everything alright, Sammy? What did Ms Miller give to you?" asked Bobby when the child hopped back in the car.

Sammy nodded and held open the back for Dean and his surrogate uncle to have a look. In the bag were homemade donuts.

Bobby shook his head; he had known Ms Miller for a long time and leave it to the old woman to make donuts for the boy who just yesterday had destroyed one of her beloved porcelain figures.

Back home, Bobby had a new chore for the boys: dusting the living room while he went to his study leaving the door slightly ajar to keep an eye on the brothers; he had to phone some fellow hunters about some of the research he had done the night before while the boys had been put to bed already. Just as Bobby thought he had finished with the phone calls and would start making dinner his phone ringed. The hunter wasn't surprised that it was John Winchester on the phone telling him he would be back tomorrow evening and asking about his sons. Bobby told him about the little stunt his children had pulled, but refused to let him speak to them. _"Don't need him to make them worried again, he can have a talk with them when he gets back and hopefully has calmed down some."_

Bobby left his office to see what the boys had accomplished. He found the brothers on the floor playing with some toy cars; since none of the boys recognised him he took a quick look around and was satisfied with the job they had done.

"Well boys, what do you want for dinner?" The children's heads jerked in his direction; Bobby could see they weren't sure if it was okay for them to be playing, so he added: "You did a good job with the dusting, so the only other chores you still have to do this evening will be setting the table and cleaning up afterwards."

Dean and Sam nodded and turned back to their game.

"Hey, I asked you two a question. What do you want to eat?" asked Bobby anew.

Dean shrugged his shoulders while Sam shouted gleefully: "Spaghetti-O's!"

"Ah no Sammy, that's not what I had in mind," said Bobby partly because it was true but also because he had seen Dean's face that showed he probably had had more than enough Spaghetti-O's while the brothers' dad was away.

Pouting Sam looked at Bobby: "What then?"

"Well, I could make chilli, lasagne or burgers."

"Burgers!" both boys almost screamed.

"No problem kiddos. Why don't you come to the kitchen with me to set the table and then you can decide what you want on your burgers."

The boys scrambled to their feet and raced each other to the kitchen door, with Dean getting there fist.

"No running!" warned Bobby trying to sound stern, but it was already too late, so he followed the children into the kitchen.

Dean, Sam and even Bobby had real fun designing their burgers; Sam even got Dean to agree to let him make one and then eating it. Sam put ketchup, mayonnaise and some mustard on the bread first, followed by the flat meatball, a slice of cheese and pickles; on top he put onions, lots and lots of onions so that Bobby was near to say something, but the smaller boy had given it to his brother by now. Dean eyed the burger suspiciously before taking a big bite. Sam looked expectantly at his brother and was disappointed that he didn't grimace because of the taste. Instead Dean grinned: "That's great Sammy, but don't forget, you are sharing a room with me, princess."

Now it was Sam who looked unhappy. Bobby almost felt sorry for the little one, but well, he had tried to get his brother, but now his plan had backfired.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

The next day Bobby had the boys helping him to clean out some of the stuff in his office, followed by another hour outside in the yard repairing another car, before it was time for the lunch break. Late in the afternoon he settled on the porch doing some research whereas the boys were to wash his pick up truck. Bobby new it was part of their punishment, but he knew the brothers had fun as well, spraying each other with the hose as well as throwing their wet, soapy sponges at each other. They were nearly finished when the familiar sound of the approaching Impala was heard. The boys' laughter stopped instantly and as inconspicuous as possible they brought their uncle's car between themselves and their dad's car. Bobby hurried down the steps to greet the other hunter, who was getting out of the car. Neither boy could hear what was spoken between the two men, but it didn't take long before their dad turned in their direction.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" asked John.

The boys knew they would have to answer to their dad, but John's question told them that this was going to happen later; at the moment it was relatively safe to run over and greet him. Sam was the first one to run over hugging his dad around his hip since he couldn't reach higher while Dean first leaned only in to a one armed hug before John pulled him nearer.

"' missed you," mumbled Sammy.

"I missed you two, too.

So, why don't you finish cleaning your uncle Bobby's car while I get a cup of coffee and then you come in and we'll discuss what happened when I was away."

Both boys nodded; they were as sad as their dad that they couldn't just enjoy being together again. John and Bobby headed for the kitchen and the children turned back to their task.

"Come on Sammy, let's hurry then we can get it all over with," suggested Dean.

"But I don't want another spanking, Dean and dad will do it for sure."

"I know Sammy, but you knew that dad was going to punish you and since Bobby already gave us a what for we are getting one from dad as well. You know his rule about it, whenever we get a spanking from Bobby, Pastor Jim or any other adult who is in charge of us, we get a second one from dad."

"Still don't like it," pouted Sam.

"I don't like it either, but that's the rule since ever. And stalling won't help us. So let's get this finished."

Reluctantly Sam helped his brother and twenty minutes later the boys had washed down the rest of soap with the hose and went into the house, more precisely the living room where they heard the voices of Bobby and their father.

Seeing the boys enter, Bobby got up and went outside to give the Winchesters some privacy. John waited until he heard the door close before he beckoned his sons over.

"Who explains what happened here?"

Feeling Sammy tremble next to him Dean plucked up his courage and started explaining. He told everything beginning with the accident at Ms Millers, leaving out the small bit about Sam being already warned not to touch the figures, and ending with them being found by Bobby near the highway and being punished.

"Well, you know the rules. Since Bobby already punished you further, I'll only spank you this time. Sam, corner! Dean, come here."

Sam shuffled over to the corner and John leaned over to his oldest and spoke quietly so that Sam couldn't hear what was said, "Dean, you know what's out there, therefore you knew it was out of question to follow your runaway brother on your own! If there is ever a repeat, this will seem like nothing."

After this little speech Dean was over his dad's knees and in tears before he even realised what was happening. Afterwards John held him and, when he had calmed down, sent him outside so he didn't have to witness his brother's punishment.

When Sam stood in front of John he was already in tears.

"Sam, I'm disappointed in you, you don't run away. Never! Have you any idea how easy it would have been for a stranger to kidnap you right away from the roadside? I know that you were angry at me for leaving, that's fine, you can be as angry with me as you want, but you will never run away. You don't disobey my orders, not when I'm there and especially not when someone else is in charge! If you ever run away again, trust me you won't like the outcome _at all_. Now, drop the trousers, son."

Sam was now openly crying and was barely able to follow his father's instructions. Nobody had said it to him, but he knew that it was his running away that led to Dean being in trouble as well. John didn't wait any longer; as soon as his son had pushed his jeans down, he started a burning fire on the eight-year-old's backside.

After the spanking John hugged his youngest to him, not wanting to think what could have happened to his little boy, supernaturally or naturally. Whispering nonsense words of comfort into his child's ears he rubbed Sam's back to calm him. Sam's sobs lessened but it took almost half an hour before John felt his body relaxing, because he had cried himself to sleep. John put his baby boy on the couch on his tummy, cradling his hands through his hair and covering him with a blanket.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading **

**And because it's Easter maybe more of you will leave a review (critic, praise, suggestions, anything)PLEASE  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks again to BondWoman007 for reviewing (you should thank her as it is thanks to her review that I sat down to continue) and thanks to TeamCastiel1997 for reviewing the first chapter.**

* * *

John and Bobby were already in the kitchen when Dean and Sammy woke up the next morning. Almost from the moment Dean had entered the kitchen he pestered his dad about playing some soccer today. Sam was again withdrawn and sat quietly at the kitchen table slowly eating his cereals, his eyes downcast. John sighed, his boys might be one heart and soul but they were as different as night and day. Dean knew that he was forgiven after a punishment while Sam took his time to get back to the inquiring, exuberant self. John thought that maybe Sam would enjoy having some children of his own age around and decided he would take his two sons to the local playground.

At first Dean was disappointed that his dad didn't seem to play soccer with him but soon he had found some boys his age to play with. Sammy had found someone as well and they had played on the swings so far but he looked longingly at his brother. He would have liked to play with him, but was sure the older children wouldn't let him play.

"Hey Sammy, why are you looking at the soccer pitch? You wanna play soccer, too?" asked Aiden, the boy next to Sam on the swings.

"Hm... that's my brother over there, but I'm sure they won't let us play."

"Why not? They let girls play with them, you see," Aiden pointed to three girls amongst the soccer players.

Aiden convinced Sam to go over and ask if they could join the game.

"Hey, why are the dwarfs on the field?" asked one of the older boys holding his hand up to top the game.

"We wanna play, too."

"Haha, you heard the babies? They think they are big enough to play with the big boys," another one taunted.

"Leave them alone, one of them is my brother," said Dean coming to stand next to his younger brother.

"Well, if you want to play with the babies, go ahead, don't know why I didn't see it before that you are one, too."

Sammy felt bad, he hadn't wanted to cause trouble for his brother. Dean was torn between protecting his brother from the bullying and wanting to play soccer. John was watching the argument from a bench nearby, but wasn't quite ready to interfere, he would give his children more time to sort it out themselves.

"You don't have to do that, Dean, it's ok," whispered Sammy turning away.

The sad expression on Sammy's face made the decision easy for Dean, he grabbed for his brother's hand to let him know he wouldn't allow him to be bullied.

"Oh look, they are holding hands like the little kids in kindergarten." The group laughed.

"Jeremy, leave them alone, you are just a big bully!" one of the girls who had played with them shouted.

"Uh Sarah wants to play with the babies, too," Jeremy the leader of the group taunted looking for applause.

Sadly for him, only his two close friends laughed, since Sarah was one of the most popular girls. She was fourteen and was only there to keep an eye on her sister. She was beautiful and nearly all the boys were crazy on her. She turned to the other girls and boys, "Has anyone a second ball? And I think we have to choose new teams." Then she turned to Dean and smiled, "Don't worry, the rest of them isn't as bad as Jeremy, they won't hurt your brother."

Dean blushed and only managed to nod in her direction.

John was pleased that the children had sorted things out on their own and Dean had stood by his brother. He had also seen the blush on his twelve-year-olds son when he had been smiled at by Sarah.

Quickly two teams were chosen and the children were playing again. Dean had managed to get on Sarah's team along with his brother. The only way to describe what Dean did is to say that he did everything to show off in front of the older girl. He dribbled from one side to the other, passed the ball if anyhow possible to Sarah and was the first one to clap her on the back when she scored. Too soon for the children it was time for them to get home for lunch. John didn't comment on the longing look Dean cast after Sarah and took his sons to a nearby diner.

Sam~;~Dean~;~ Sam~;~Dean~;~ Sam~;~Dean~;~ Sam~;~Dean~;~ Sam~;~Dean~;~ Sam~;~Dea

Sam's mood had definitely improved. Well he still avoided eye contact with his dad, but at least he was joking around with his brother; that was until the menu was brought then the bickering started.

"Have you seen the princess menu, Princess isn't that what you want?" asked Dean grinning, "Or do you like Captain Hook?"

John rolled his eyes.

"I don't eat kids menus any longer! Stop being a dick!"

"Language, Sam!" scolded John.

"Ah don't lie, you're still smaller than me at your age, Princess."

"Stop calling me _princess_!"

"Ah, don't worry, I won't tell your friends that you have barbies to play with."

"Dean! You are an arse!"

"Samuel! Language! And Dean, stop antagonising your brother, got me!"

"Yes, Sir!" answered the boys in unison.

John winked the waitress and started his order, "A coffee and the beef burger menu for me and two cokes for the boys.

Boys what do you wanna eat?"

"I get the same as my Dad but with extra onions, please," said Dean smiling at the young woman.

"And you sweetie, what can I get you?" asked the waitress Sammy.

"The chicken burger with chips, please."

"Ok, two cokes, a coffee, to beef burger menus one with extra onions, and the Calimero menu coming right up."

"No, I want the normal one!" said Sam angrily.

"Sam, that's too much for you," said John while gesticulating the waitress to go on.

"Told you, too little," whispered Dean in a sing-song voice.

"Dean, do we need to have another talk in the restroom? And Sam stop pouting."

"No, Sir!" was Dean's response.

Fortunately their food arrived five minutes later and the three Winchesters dug in. And for once Sam didn't mind being the youngest as his menu came with a lollypop which he waved in front of his brother's face before putting it in his mouth. Dean stuck out his tongue and John pretended he didn't see his boys while paying. After that they went back to Bobby's.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I have some kind of a writer's block here, still have ideas but don't know how to put them together. If you have any wishes what should happen, feel free to tell me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah one more chapter done :) Writer's block killed by watching funny Supernatural videos :D  
**

**As always thanks to BondWoman007 (I will integrate your suggestion soon) and TeamCastiel1997 who reviewed. **

**And here you go**

* * *

It was Wednesday and for three days everything between the Winchester men had been fine. Dean had stumbled into the kitchen five minutes ago and his dad had sent him upstairs again to get his brother. Now yelling could be heard and than something crashed.

"I'm gonna kill those two," mumbled John setting his coffee cup on the table and starting to rise.

"Enjoy your coffee, Winchester. I'll go upstairs and see what those two rascals are up to," offered Bobby and left.

It didn't take long until Dean and Sam appeared in the kitchen door with their heads down and after mumbling, "Morning, Dad," they headed straight for different corners.

John gave them both a pointed look but waited for Bobby's explanation. While preparing breakfast Bobby let John in on the events upstairs. Dean, as ordered, had gone back upstairs to find his little brother back in bed sleeping. And well, Dean wouldn't be Dean if he didn't think of something creative to wake his little brother up. Creative meant in this case, he had taken his walkman turned up the volume and put the headphones directly next to Sam's ear before he hit play. Of course Sam hadn't been enthralled and since Dean couldn't stop laughing at his brother Sam had thrown a pillow. One thing then led to another and that's how the bedside lamp hit the floor and shattered resulting in the boys arguing who was to blame. That had been the point when Bobby had come into the room and after hearing the story he had swatted both boys once lightly and sent them down into separate corners.

Breakfast was ready and the two men put it on the kitchen table.

"You two gonna behave now?" grumbled John.

"Yes, Sir," came the quick response from both his boys.

"Then come to the table, breakfast is ready."

It didn't take more than two minutes and the boys were already pushing John's patience. Dean snatched the plate with butter right out of Sammy's hand; Sammy retaliated with pouring orange juice as slowly as possible into his glass just to antagonise Dean. John harrumphed warningly but was ignored. When their dad wasn't looking Dean stole the last slice of cheese from his little brother's bread. Sam's answer to that was to kick Dean in the shin under the table. For once he got the satisfaction of Dean squeaking like a girl as he hadn't expected that.

"Stop it _NOW_, both of you!" hollered John giving his sons angry looks.

Fortunately within the next five minutes they had finished their breakfast.

"I would advise you two to cut the crap out and stop it before you are in trouble," John shouted after his sons who couldn't get away fast enough.

Sam headed outside and began playing with Rumsfeld; Dean went to their room first to get his box of toy soldiers. Dean had just put up his soldiers next to the porch steps when Rumsfeld ran them over because he wanted to retrieve the ball Sam had thrown for him.

"You little moron! Why would you do that?" Dean snapped.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I was just playing."

"Whatever," grumbled Dean and started to put his soldiers back up.

"De-an, I'm bored. Can I play with you?" asked Sam ten minutes later. Rumsfeld had already laid down in the shade as his playmate was no longer interested in throwing the ball.

Grudgingly Dean gave Sam half of the soldiers to play. However, Dean soon regretted it. Eight-year-old Sam just didn't have the needed compassion for an epic battle; he was more interested in trying to knock as much soldiers over as possible with a quick move of his hand.

"Sammy, stop it. That isn't as it is supposed to be."

"But it's fun," stated Sam and again knocked the little figures over.

Luck wasn't on little Sam's side this morning and one of the plastic figures broke into halves.

"SAM!"

"I'm sorry, Dean. Maybe it can be fixed," said Sammy almost instantly and crouched down next to his brother to pick up the two pieces.

"Don't touch them, you've done enough already," said Dean and shoved Sam with more force than intended.

Sammy fell and scratched his knees, but he wouldn't cry. Instead he launched himself at his brother and tackled him to the ground.

"Don't shove me!"

Dean grunted and wiggled out from under his little brother, but Sam wouldn't let go and brought Dean back down to the ground by holding onto his big brother's ankles. Soon both were shouting and hitting each other angrily.

"_Dean and Samuel Winchester STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"_ shouted John from the porch.

Instantly the two brothers let go off each other and stood up to face a very angry father. One look at John Winchester told them more than they would care to know.

"What the heck is going on here? Why are my two sons rolling on the ground fighting each other? Anyone care to explain?"

For a moment it looked as if both boys were going to rat the other one out, but quickly both closed their mouth and stood silent. Neither one dared to look at their father, but for once they didn't look at each other either because they were still cross.

"Inside, _now_!"

The boys almost ran past their dad while keeping out of his reach. John remained outside to think about how to proceed. Normally, if they were on the road such a thing as fighting between the boys would have automatically resulted in a spanking. On the road there was nothing to ground the boys from or time for timeouts and even if they stayed somewhere John wasn't around enough to make sure the boys did their time or to control chores he might have set for them. However, currently they stayed at Bobby's and he actually had the chance to do something more _pedagogical. _Normal kids fought, siblings fought and brothers fought especially, but John couldn't have that with Dean and Sam. So what was his course of action going to be?

Coming into the living room John found his sons on the couch as far away from each other as possible.

"Who's gonna tell me what happened out there?" he asked.

Both boys remained quiet neither looking at him nor at each other.

John sight inwardly. What was wrong with these two today, he hadn't seen them so hostile against each other in a long time.

"Well, if you don't wanna talk, I'll do the talking. I don't know what has gotten into you two, but whatever it is I want you to solve that problem and quick. But first I think you need some time away from each other, so Dean you will help out Bobby in his office, as far as I know he needs some paper sorted. Sam you will help by sweeping the front porch."

John hadn't chosen the chores randomly, for Dean having to sit still would be more of a punishment than for Sam, who on the other side didn't like to have to do something physical if it didn't involve anything fun.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

John and Bobby had found enough to have them busy until dinner, which was a quiet affair as both children remained quiet. Bobby left because of one of his phones ringing in the office and John followed quickly when a second one rang. Dean and Sam looked at each other over their plates.

"Don't stare at me," said Sammy.

"Sa-mmy," croaked Dean with a voice sounding like coming right out of a horror movie.

"Leave me alone!"

"Sa-mmy," Dean said again in the same voice liking to push his brother's buttons.

"Stop it!"

"Sa-mmy," it came once again from Dean.

"I said: _stop it_!" Sammy screamed and the next moment Dean was hit by several peas as Sammy had angrily moved his hands while shouting.

"Oh, now you are on, Princess," Dean smirked and loaded his spoon with little carrots from the vegetable mixture, aimed and the carrots hit Sammy directly in the face.

Sam took his wiener which had already been cut up for him in bite size bits and flung them at his big brother who dove under the table to avoid the shot. Then he came up again to fling more carrots and peas at his brother. The food fight was on and within seconds the kitchen was a mess and the boys had gravy all over them.

"_What in tarnation is going on here_?" shouted John standing in the door, "Haven't you already been in enough trouble today? You can start right now to clean up that mess you made and then you can get ready for bed as you are going to bed right afterwards! And I don't want any more bickering or pushing between the two of you. _Now get to it_!"

John and Bobby, who had returned some minutes later, had a cup of coffee while the boys cleaned the table, the chairs and last but not least the floor. After three quarters of an hour John was satisfied and ordered them upstairs. He followed his sons fifteen minutes later and found them as expected on their beds.

"I had hoped that after today you would have learned your lesson without a warm behind. But obviously I was wrong! So who's first?"

"Dad, it wasn't Sammy's fault, it was me who started," whispered Dean.

Sam had scooted as far away from his dad as possible.

"I don't care who started it, you both had your fair share in participating."

"But I kept pestering Sammy otherwise he hadn't done anything," Dean desperately tried to save his brother.

"As I said you both decided to have a food fight, so now you both pay for it," with these words John turned Dean over his knees and started a volley of swats on his pyjama clad bottom. Soon the child was wriggling and seconds later crying. John saw no need to lecture he had said enough and his children knew why they got a spanking.

John hugged his child afterwards when he thought he had had enough and when Dean had calmed down he sent him to bed before turning his attention to his younger child.

Sam had hid himself under his sheets in an attempt to not hear his brother's cries. John lifted the covers and reached for his youngest. In a quick move Sam was in the same position as his brother had been only minutes before and the second John had him secured with one hand he started to light a fire on his baby boy's behind. He got easier on Sammy since he was younger than Dean and probably a little easier as well because Dean had taken the blame for it in the first step. After John had Sammy calmed down as well he wished the brothers good night with a stern warning to wake up with a better attitude the next day.

Dean could hear Sammy sobbing in his bed. He put his pillow over his head to drown out the noise, but still he knew his little brother was upset and surely smarting from his spanking if Dean's own feeling gave any indication to how Sammy was feeling. On one side Dean was still angry with Sam, even if he didn't knew exactly why, on the other side he couldn't stand his little brother's distress. It took him probably five minutes before he was out of bed and over at Sammy's side.

"Scoot over, Sammy," he whispered.

Tear filled eyes looked at Dean questioning before Sam made room for Dean who immediately hugged his little brother. Taking comfort from each other the brothers soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Uh I really liked writing this chapter *grinning like a Cheshire cat*, hope you'll like it, too.**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed (as always BondWoman007, TeamCastiel1997 and someone new: Little Leaf of the Red Woods)**

* * *

John looked up from the newspaper when his two sons strolled into the kitchen. One look at the two boys told everything: whatever had gotten between the brothers yesterday no longer existed. Dean had one arm around Sammy and both boys were grinning, probably about what they had talked before entering Bobby's kitchen.

"Morning, Dad and Bobby," said Dean quickly followed by a more quiet "Morning, Daddy and Bobby," from Sam.

"Morning, boys," came John's reply.

Again breakfast was a little awkward as Sammy again would need more time to come around. Dean tried to get his brother to lighten his mood, but because Sammy reacted to him as usual and only avoided John and Bobby, Dean didn't know what else to do. Bobby however was determined to get the youngest Winchester back to normal and told the boys about the fair which would start on the weekend.

"Sounds good, doesn't it? You want to go on Saturday?" John asked his boys smiling at the excited faces and received twin nods.

"Well than we need to get some work done today and tomorrow, so we have the whole Saturday to go to the fair," announced Bobby and stood from the table.

"You boys clean the dishes and than your room," John said and followed Bobby into the study where they were working on some exorcisms John had to learn as well as some more background knowledge about demons and other supernatural things.

As Dean and Sam were still in their PJs they decided on having a quick and quiet but quite excessive water fight while cleaning the dishes. Afterwards Dean made sure to mop up the water on the floor before the headed into their room to get dry clothes for the day. Tidying up their room didn't take long it were mostly dirty clothes and some toy soldiers lying on the floor they had to pick up.

"Dean, can we play outside?" Sam asked after they had finished the jobs their dad had given them.

"I think so, let's go downstairs and see if dad says so, too."

After getting a grumpy yes and orders to stay in shouting distance from John the boys quickly escaped into the sunshine.

"What are we playing, Dean?" asked Sammy after the boys had looked around for something to play.

"Explorers, we will have to find the hidden treasures in those old huts over there," Dean pointed towards the different tool sheds on Bobby's property.

"Ok Dean, but don't x'plorers look different? Don't we need hats like Indiana Jones and what about a whip like he has?" said Sam thinking very hard if he had forgotten something.

"Yea, sounds right, so let's go back in the house and see what we can find."

The two boys started with the wardrobes on the floor where their bedroom was. Soon they had found some old hats; one of them nearly looking like the one Indiana Jones wore. Dean put it on his little brothers head and the thing almost flopped over Sam's eyes, but the huge grin the little boy wore now showed that he had no problem with this little inconvenience. Quickly Dean produced some rope which he attached to Sammy's belt to resemble the bullwhip Indiana Jones had. Additionally Dean got Sam's boots to exchange them for the sneakers. Sam was beaming, but then his face fell when he saw that Dean had nothing except some old cap.

"You need something, too. Indy has a leather jacket, too," Sammy thought out loud.

"A leather jacket... wait here Sammy, I'll be back in a second," said Dean and run down the hallway.

Not even a minute later he was back, wearing his dad's long leather jacket which almost reached to the floor.

"Now we are ready to find all the treasures of the holly Salvage land," said Dean and the boys happily ran outside.

In the first shed there wasn't much to find for the boys as it held mostly tools and broken things which parts might sometime become useful. However, Sam decided to take an old bucket with them to store the future treasure somewhere. In the second hut however the boys found some kinds of treasure which only little boys could see as such. An old tin with a lid and a craved picture on it landed in the bucket, followed by some brass fittings and an old empty picture frame.

"Hey Sammy look at that," shouted Dean and reached into an old box.

"You found another treasure?" asked Sam excitedly and pushed his hat up once more as it was constantly slipping over his eyes when he bent down.

"Nah, not really but I think it's neat."

"What is it!" demanded Sam to know.

"Ta-da," shouted Dean and held up a baseball glove and reaching back in the box he produced a ball as well.

"Cool, now we can play baseball, can we do it now?" asked Sam.

"No, let's put it in the bucket, too, and let's see if we can find a baseball bat or some other interesting things. We can play baseball later."

"Dean, Sammy, where are you?" John shouted when he and Bobby had finished.

John looked around the yard waiting for his sons to emerge from wherever they were. His eyes grew wide when he laid eyes on his to boys and he had to stifle a laugh. They looked adorable: Sammy dragging a dented bucket behind him, constantly pushing an old brown hat back on his head to see where he was going; Dean was right next to his brother in, what John only now recognised had to be his leather jacket. John wondered that the boy even wore it; it had to be really hot in it since the sun was shining full blast and it was one of the hottest days so far.

"Daddy, we've played x'plorers!" shouted Sam from the top of his lungs when they came nearer, "We've found lots and lots of treasure!"

John scooped his eight-year-old up, settling him on his hip, "So, what did you find?" he asked pushing the hat up to see his son's amazing brown eyes.

Sam squirmed to be let down so he could show his daddy what he and his brother had found. John reached over to give Dean a one armed hug knowing that his oldest like public shows of affection less and less.

"_Da-ddy! Lo-ok!"_ shouted Sam while tugging on John's hand.

"Sure Sammy, let's see what you and your brother found."

John took his time to admire everything his boys had put in the bucket, "Just check with Uncle Bobby that you can have all of these things, ok boys. And Dean what are you grinning about?"

Dean smiling pulled the baseball glove and ball out from behind his back showing them to his dad.

"Dean said we could play later, Daddy, you play with us?" asked Sam bouncing up and down on his heels.

"Sure kiddo, after lunch I'll play with the two of you, deal?"

"Yeah!" shouted Sam barrelling into his father and hugging him around the hip as was the farthest he could reach.

"But Dad, there was no bat how are we going to play with three players then?"

"Don't worry Dean, we'll find a way. But now let's go eat."

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

True to his word John joined his boys outside to play some baseball, or kind of it. John had found an old pipe which he expertly transferred into a baseball bat by wrapping duct tape around on end to have a handle.

For the first round Dean got the glove, Sammy the bat and John would throw the ball. "Be careful with the bat boys," John warned.

John had put four water bottles as bases, Winchester baseball rules were, you got one point per base except for a homerun which gave five.

"So Sammy, when you've hit the ball you know what to do, I will pass the ball to Dean and he back to me and me once more back to Dean, then you have to be either on a base or completed your homerun, got that?"

"Yes, Daddy. Now let's pla-hay!" shouted Sammy impatiently.

"Ok Mr Impatient, let's play."

After half an hour the boys changed positions. The rules were slightly changed as well there would only be a pass from John to Sam and back. After the second round there was a quick break to drink some water and relax as the sun was still burning down from the sky, but John's boys were not ready to stop for good.

"Dad, it's your turn to run," stated Dean.

"Sure Ace."

"And you only get one pass from me to Sammy to run," changed Dean the rules for John once more.

"Alright, then let's get started."

With his long legs and almost perfect aim it was quit easy for John to get one homerun in after the other without even having to run. Soon Dean knew there was no way that he or Sammy would be the winner in the end. Quickly thinking Dean ran over to his brother and whispered in his ear. Resuming his position and then running after the ball he threw it back to Sammy as quickly as possible. Sam while catching the ball felt over his own feet and started crying immediately. John stopped his run and hurried over to his youngest to make sure he was alright. That was what Dean had waited for, as soon as his dad's back was turned he ran for the first water bottle marking first base and quickly put it farther away before running to the next base extending the field visibly. Sam stopped his crying as soon as he saw his brother back on his position. John was slightly confused until he turned around and recognised he had been fooled. John said nothing but continued to play with his boys. After his half hour running he had made sure not to have more points than his two sons. So in the end Dean won, Sam getting second place and John last.

"Dad, can we play some more?" begged Dean.

"Sure Dean-o, Sammy you in, too?"

"No, I'm tired."

"You going inside?" asked John, but already got his answer when his youngest plumped down next to Rumsfeld and petted the dog.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

Bobby was putting away some of the books he and John had used before while occasionally glancing outside at the Winchester family playing happily together. He loved to see the two boys and their father acting like an almost normal family, laughing, playing and joking around. Scratching his head under his cap Bobby turned back to his desk were several books were laid out with a glance towards the clock on the wall he decided to do some more research for a fellow hunter. Scratching his head under his cap Bobby turned back to his desk were several books were laid out with a glance towards the clock on the wall he decided to do some more research for a fellow hunter.

Seconds after he had sat down Bobby shot up hearing shattering glass directly behind him, "What the hell!"

He walked over to his now glassless window to see which one of the two boys was the culprit. The picture he saw stopped his ranting and raving before it could even start. Sammy was sitting in the shade his hand in Rumsfeld's fur now motionless, eyes wide and a quiet "oh" on his lips. Definitely not the guilty one. Dean stood, also wide eyed, some feet away from the house, shock written on his face but a grin already starting to form. No not the guilty part. That left John who looked as he had been struck by lightening.

"_John Winchester, have you idjid just broken my window? _Weren't you the one who told the boys over and over whenever the played with balls to _stay away_ from the house?"

* * *

**I apologise to everyone who plays baseball if I did horribly wrong with my Winchester version, I have no idea about any rules at all.**

**Please take the time and leave a review (anything, criticism, praise, suggestions, just a "like it",...)**

**Next chapter the fair **


	10. Chapter 10

**First of, as always, thanks to BondWoman007 who is always the first to review, and TeamCastiel1997 who is right behind, but of course also thanks to DeansSammy, dippycippy and ullswater.**

**Then I have to tell you that I won't update very soon since I have my finals coming up, but for that reason I wrote one of the longer chapters.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

John Winchester looked at the alarm clock next to his bed; it was five thirty in the morning. John groaned and heaved himself out of the bed.

"Have you two any idea how early in the morning it is?" John asked his two sons tiredly standing in the doorway to their room and rubbing his face.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Daddy," shouted his hyper children.

"We go to the fair today, don't we?" Sammy asked jumping from his bed to John who caught his youngest reflexively.

"Not if you keep that noise up. Under the covers and back to sleep," John scolded mildly.

"But Daddy, what if we oversleep?" asked Sammy frightened.

"You won't, I have set the alarm clock. It will ring at 8:00."

"But what if you don't hear it?"

"I will, Sammy."

"But what if you don't?"

"Yeah Dad, what if you don't?" asked Dean smirking.

"Under the covers, both of you, _now_," with these words John dumped Sam playfully onto his bed.

"But..." started Sammy again.

John sighed, "What about you come with me and sleep in my bed so you will hear the alarm yourself?"

Sam considered that for a moment.

"Ok, Daddy."

"Dean you wanna come, too?"

"Dad, I'm twelve!"

"Your point?"

"Dean, you have to come, too. What if I don't hear the alarm clock?"

"Nah Sammy, I'm too old."

"But De-an!"

"Come on, Ace, you know your brother will be restless if you aren't there. And nobody wants a cranky Sammy visiting the fair, now do we?"

Dean rolled his eyes but followed his father, who carried Sammy, into his room. If asked Dean would deny it, but he liked it just as much as his little brother to cuddle with his dad.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~

The moment the alarm clock went off, John's sons were up and about.

"Daddy, wake up! We need to hur-ry!" shouted Sam only inches away from John's ear and falling onto his dad's back.

"Sammy, please. I'm awake," groaned John.

"But your eyes are still closed," stated Sammy and poked at John's face.

"Urgh, Sammy! Just wait, you asked for it."

Within seconds John had grabbed his youngest and thrown him back on the bed starting a tickling attack.

Sammy screamed and laughed trying to squirm away, "De-an,... help... me!"

That was all Dean had waited for, but even together the Winchester brothers were no match for their dad and soon both asked for mercy to stop the tickling.

"Now why don't you go and get changed? I'll go downstairs and see if Bobby needs a hand with breakfast."

"Okay," the boy chorused.

Not even twenty minutes later John and Bobby heard the boys clomp down the stairs and seconds later they barrelled into the kitchen.

"Boys, calm and sit down!" John reprimanded his sons who flopped down in their chairs.

Bobby sat plates with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast in front of them while John brought his and Bobby's share over.

"So, what do you want to do at the fair?" Bobby asked.

"I wanna," started Sammy loudly but stopped suddenly and than whispered into his brother' ear, "Dean, what can we do on the fair? Is there a carousel or a bouncing castle?"

The older boy felt sorry for Sam, the kid had only twice been to a fair, once when he was not even a year old when Mary and John had taken Dean to a fair and the second time Sammy had just reached five. No wonder he had not really an idea what there really was except for what Dean and other children had told him.

"Sure, and there are stands with every candy you can't even imagine. Uncle Bobby, do you think they have a bumper car ride?"

"Probably, but don't you worry, there will be enough other rides for you two if they have none," Bobby assured the child.

Sammy was now bouncing in his seat, excited about going to a fair and spilled half of his milk onto the kitchen table. Dean was up in seconds to get some paper towels while John scolded his youngest.

"Calm down, Sammy. There is plenty of time to finish your breakfast and I will only take boys who are well behaved to the fair," John winked at Sammy to lessen the threat.

"Da-ad?" asked Dean who was, together with Bobby, busy cleaning up his brother's mess.

"Yea, Dean?"

"But you were naughty yesterday. Does that mean you have to stay here while Bobby takes us?" the boy grinned while Bobby laughed right out loud.

"He got you there, Johnny."

Sammy looked a little lost at first, but quickly remembered the broken window, "Uh-huh Daddy, you were naughty, so you have to be punished," the little guy declared happily.

"Ah, if I need to stay here, who will take you to the fair?"

"_Uncle Bobby_!" the boys screamed in unison.

Bobby smirked, but then said, "You know boys I have the perfect punishment for your dad. He will have to get on every ride you two want to go with him, does that sound good? He can't say no today."

"Yeah!" whooped the boys and grinned at their dad.

"Singer you having a death wish?" grumbled John.

"Nope, that's why _you _are the one volunteering to go on every rollercoaster or anything else with your boys."

John just shook his head in defeat.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

They took Bobby's truck into town and parked it ten minutes by foot away from the area where the fair was on. John looked at his excited children, eight year old Sammy was bouncing on the spot while Dean tried to be mature but was also slightly rocking to and fro on his heels.

"Ok, before we go in, I need you to listen to me, Dean and Sammy," John started, "There are real bunch of people so I need you two to stay where either Bobby or I can see you. No running away! We have plenty of time to see everything you want to, but we have to know where you are at all times. You got that?"

"Yes, Dad," said Dean and Sammy was only seconds behind with his, "Yes, Daddy."

"Good boys, than let's get going."

John had a hand on his youngest shoulder to stir him through the mass of people while the boy was looking everywhere but where he went. Dean wasn't that much better but Bobby gave John a wink that he would keep track of Dean.

"Bumper cars! Sammy, Look!" shouted the twelve-year-old spotting the ride, "Dad, can we have a go?"

"Sure can. Sammy, you wanna go, too?"

The younger brother watched the cars smash into each other warily. He didn't want Dean to call him a sissy, but he wasn't sure if he was really up to it. However, Dean without even seeing his brother's face already said, "You and I can go together and switch if you want."

Sammy's face lit up, "Yeah."

John paid for several chips and he and Bobby found a place to watch them. When the ride paused Dean took Sammy by the hand and quickly ran to blue-silver bumper car sliding behind the wheel. Another horning sound could be heard and Dean pushed on of the chips into the slot.

"Ready, Sammy? Hold on tight!" said Dean and stepped down on the accelerator.

Dean manoeuvred the car directly in the direction of the other cars and crashed with full speed into another car. Sammy shrieked a little while stopping his forward momentum with his outstretched hands.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"Sure. Do it again!" commanded the child.

"Well, le...," started Dean.

The boys were flung forward when another car hit them from behind. Dean shook his head before making sure Sammy was again fine. The grin on his brother's face showed him everything he needed. Quickly Dean spun the wheel around until the car moved backwards then turned it again fast and raced after the red car that had hit them only moments before. It's redundant to say that the boys had fun. After five rides the brothers switched places and after some instructions from his older brother Sam was able to drive the car by himself.

"Dean, how can I drive backwards?"

"Just turn the wheel one complete time around."

Sammy grinned like a Cheshire cat when he accomplished this task and raced after the other bumper cars with the rear end in front. Seconds later the boys where laughing when they had crashed into yet another car. Quickly Sam turned the wheel again pressed the accelerator down to the floor of the car and crashed into a second car, this time with the front. However backward driving was much more fun to Sam.

"The two kids in the blue-silver bumper it isn't allowed to drive backwards all the time!" sounded a stern voice from the loudspeakers.

Sammy glared at the guy behind the box office and drove in the admonished way for the next two rounds.

"You up to some mischief?" asked Dean while the boys waited for the horn to blow for the start of their last round.

Sam looked at Dean questioningly.

"Just drive the last round backwards I doubt they will stop the ride," suggested Dean.

"Won't we get in trouble?"

Dean just shrugged with his shoulders and the horn blew.

Sam drove into the middle of the bumper area before smirking at Dean and spinning the steering wheel once more so that the car drove backwards, right into another one. Five times Sammy _accidently _drove the car into a corner so he _had_ to drive backwards to get out, of course always hitting another car.

"Backward driving is still not allowed, last warning for the blue-silver bumper!" came over the loudspeakers.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and it was clear they wouldn't stop. One backward crash later all the bumper cars came to a sudden stop. The box office guy came over the driving area and stopped right in front of the boys' car.

"You two were warned: this ride is over for you! Out!"

"Spoilsport," mumbled Dean and helped his little brother out of the car.

A little anxious the boys wandered over to where their dad and Bobby stood.

"Such a spoilsport, let's find something else," said John giving them a wink.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

John had to accompany his sons for a ghost ride and Dean demanded he would ride a rollercoaster with him that Sam didn't feel comfortable with.

"Just go with your son, Sammy and I will be fine. We will have a look over there to see what they have to eat. If you're up to eating after the ride, you're welcome to join us," said Bobby almost grinning like a madman.

"Watch it, Bobby, just watch it."

Fifteen minutes later the two men and two boys where sitting on a wooden table eating fries with ketchup and mayonnaise and drinking soda.

"Daddy, can Sammy and I have some cotton candy?"

"I don't know if you can," said John and had Dean confused.

"_May_ Dean and I have some?" Sammy came to his big brother's rescue.

"Of course," said John and gave Dean some money.

Happily the two children went to get the sweet treat and soon the little family including Bobby were on their way again. They came to a gigantic bouncing castle and the next second John had two half eaten cotton candy sticks in his hands while his two sons were already bouncing.

An ear-splitting scream had John dropping the cotton candy and searching with his eyes for his youngest son who was the one screaming.

"Sammy!" John shouted when he had spotted his son who was pressed against one of the castle walls, eyes wide in horror.

Dean was pushing his way through the other children to get to his brother, but then he caught sight of what was frightening his little Sammy.

"Dad, behind you!" he shouted with his hands around his mouth so that his voice would reach John.

* * *

**Oops is that a cliffhanger? Oh yes it is :D. Anyone any idea what is going to happen?**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, I'm back and I hope you are still with me as here comes the new chapter. Sorry that it took me so long but I needed some days of downtime after my exams just doing nothing. I promise there won't be a cliff-hanger again soon****. **

**However, thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. And I'm sorry but the clown guess by hagazussa was wrong, but there will be clowns in this chapter, too. **

**And last but not least I apologise for all the mistakes I might have missed, but it's already very late but I wanted to update. So that's enough from me, let's continue **

* * *

John and Bobby turned on the spot, behind them stood the ugliest donkey on earth; he was chewing without eating anything while his spit strolled down his jaw. His eerie eyes were looking in different directions and somehow it seemed as if he wanted to eat the Winchester patriarch.

Dean had finally reached his little brother and drawn him into his arms, "It's ok Sammy, nothing's gonna happen to dad."

"His ey-eyes they... they were..." stumbled Sam.

"Shush,... I know he has scary eyes."

"But, they... they... were...," Sammy sobbed so hard he couldn't continue his speech.

"Hush Sammy, it's ok now, see," said Dean and pointed towards their dad.

Shyly Sammy looked over to his dad and had to blink two times rapidly to make sure he saw what he saw, before starting to giggle. A few feet away stood John Winchester feeding the donkey pink cotton candy. Meanwhile Bobby came had reached the boys and was laughing whole heartedly with them.

"Let's go somewhere else, what do you think kiddos?"

"Sure, Uncle Bobby," said the two children and Sam took Bobby's hand letting himself be walked over back to John.

When they reached John and the donkey a boy probably aged fourteen appeared next to them as well.

"Um... sorry, if 'tilda bothered you, Sir, she just ran away, but you shouldn't feed her cotton candy," the boy said.

"Well, it seemed to be me or the cotton candy, lad," joked John and winked at his sons.

"Yeah, y' know she's a sweet tooth. Maybe your boys would like to have a ride on her?"

John looked over at his sons to see what they thought of the idea. Dean looked bored as any twelve-year-old would if suggested to ride a donkey and Sammy- he was trying to hide behind Bobby's legs, clutching the fabric of Bobby's trouser leg.

"Nah, I don't think they wanna have a try," declined John and with a shrug the teenager led the donkey away.

"Daddy, what's that?" asked Sam and pointed to group of people.

There was a large water basin and a guy sitting over it on a plank looking smug and bored at the same time.

"You see the bull's-eye over there Sammy? You can buy balls and try to hit it and if you hit it with enough strength the guy will wall into the water," explained John.

"I wanna try!" shouted the eight year old.

John bought five balls and the boys took turns. Sammy started and his first ball only grazed the small round target. Dean's first was slightly better but not completely in the middle. Sam's second hit the bull's-eye, but John knew it was just not thrown hard enough. However Dean's second ball hit right home but still the guy sat on his plank laughing.

"Not strong enough yet little boy, maybe ya should give that last shot to your baby brother, he seems more strong then ya," taunted the man.

Dean was hurt by that comment, but it was Sammy who shouted: "You are a mean and dumb bully! It's _stronger_ not more strong, and Dean hit the bull's-eye, you're just cheating!"

"Sure keep telling you that, lad."

John quickly gave the last ball to Bobby to take hold of his little son who seemed ready to pounce on the adult.

Bobby looked at the ball in his hands thoughtfully, he had been sure that Dean's last shot should have activated the mechanism... grinning he took aim and shouted, "Watch out!" effectively getting the carney's attention and threw the ball, not at the bull's-eye but at the guy who tried to avoid the missile and to all the onlookers enjoyment fell right into the water basin.

"Yeah! Uncle Bobby you're the best!" shouted Sam and Dean grinned happily.

Bobby did a mock bow in the direction of the now wet and cursing guy in the pool before following the Winchester's to the next attraction: a shooting gallery. John already had his wallet out before either boy could ask.

"Just remember, my guns are not to be toyed with!" he quietly told his sons before he helped Sammy with the weapon whereas Bobby only supervised Dean.

It came as no surprise to Bobby that Dean hit enough targets to win one of the bigger prizes and Sammy being helped by John also could almost have any prize he wanted. While the shooting had been quick, it took the boys a lot of time to decide what they wanted. In the end Dean chose a batman action figure while Sammy took a fire engine car that could produce a siren sound.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

Passing yet another candy stall John felt Sam tugging on his hand, "Daddy," he started innocently, "can Dean and I have some more candy? Because you fed the donkey our cotton candy."

Bobby had to bite back a smirk upon the logic of the eight-year-old.

John sighed, but the other hunter could tell he was just as amused as he was, "Sure can, sports. Dean, you want something, too?"

Dean nodded, took Sammy's hand and the bills from his father and the two boys made their way over to all the brightly coloured candies.

"Why don't we have a break so the two of you can eat?" suggested John and stirred the boys in the direction of a bank and table.

Both boys had gotten a small bag of different candy and an ice-cream which they were now happily slurping.

John took Dean to a nearby toilet to get his face and hands washed; Bobby remained with Sam on the table.

"Hey kiddo, stay here, I just say hello to an old friend over there ok?" Bobby said and seeing Sam nod left.

However, Sam had not really nodded it just had looked that way from Bobby's point of view so when the young boy turned around to ask his uncle something he got quite the shock when he came face to face with a clown. Sam suppressed a shriek and turned another way but there was also a clown. Scared he slipped under the table and wrapped his arms around his body to make himself as small as possible. Risking a glimpse from his curled up position, Sammy saw again the face of a clown who was leaning down to get a look at the frightened boy. He reached an arm out to him, but the child started screaming while shutting his eyes firmly.

Again an ear splitting scream reached Bobby and he turned away from his friend quickly checking the table where he had left the youngest Winchester only moments ago. The child was no longer sitting at the table instead there were two clowns. Bobby hurried over muttering an exorcism, just to be on the save side. He was relieved that nothing happened.

"Sammy!"

"That your boy down there? I don't know what happened, we meant no harm," one of the clowns explained.

"Sure, just get out of my way," grumbled Bobby, already crouching down beside the table.

"Hey Sammy, it's me, Bobby. Come here, everything is alright."

Bobby reached under the table and got hold of the little boy, carefully pulling him out. Sam however startled by the touch looked up and once again saw the face of a clown, as they were still concerned over the boy's reaction, started to fight against Bobby's hold and the screaming got louder.

"Damn, would you guys leave already!" demanded Bobby before grabbing a firm hold of the kicking boy and pulling him out from under the table finally. He settled Sam in his lap and reassured him with words of nonsense, rubbing the back of the child steadily.

"Hey Sammy, look what I got for you on one of those crane machines," came Dean's voice from beside him and before Bobby could do anything to prevent it, Sam had laid eyes on a clown-doll and the screaming started again.

"Singer, what the hell?" cursed John from behind.

"Boy got scared by the clowns," explained Bobby.

Dean immediately threw the doll away and rubbed soothing circles on his baby brother's back, "It's ok Sammy, I threw it away, come on look at me." It was amazing to see how quickly Dean got his brother all calmed down and back to normal.

"I think it's time to head home boys. That was enough excitement, today, don't you think?" suggested John.

"But we haven't been on the carousel, Dean promised there would be a carousel," said Sammy.

"There is a flying swing on the end of the fair, what about making there a last stop and then we'll leave?" said Bobby and the Winchesters all agreed.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

Back at Singer's salvage yard, the boys were told to head to the bathroom and clean themselves up while John and Bobby set out to make a small dinner. Even so it was early evening Sammy almost wasn't able to keep his eyes open and John decided it was an early night for his youngest.

After dinner he sent Sammy up to the bathroom to get ready for bed resulting in Sam telling him yawning that he wasn't tired.

"Sammy, just get ready for bed, you fell almost asleep during dinner," John sighed.

"But Dean doesn't have to change, that's unfair!"

"_Sammy_! Do as I told you."

"But it is *yawn* not fair. I'm not *yawn* tired!"

"_Sam_!"

Sam looked defiantly at his dad, hands in fists by his side, frowning.

"Come on Sammy, I'm tired as well, let's just change and then maybe we've time to do something before going to sleep," said Dean reaching out for his brother and propelling him in the direction of the bathroom.

John shot his oldest an approving smile and took the beer Bobby offered.

Fifteen minutes later he went to check on his sons. He could hear them talking quietly in the bedroom and stopped to listen for a moment.

"Why were you arguing with Daddy earlier? He took us to the fair today didn't he? So there was no need to make him angry now," said Dean.

"But I didn't want to go to sleep."

"Why? You are as tired as you can get, it's a wonder that you didn't fell asleep under the shower," joked Dean.

"'m scared," mumbled Sammy almost to quiet for John to hear through the closed door.

"What are you scared of? The clowns?"

"No, 'm not," said Sammy even if he felt still uneasy about them.

"Then what is it?"

"The donkey."

"The donkey? The donkey that Dad fed our cotton candy to?" asked Dean.

"U-hu, it was scary."

"It was just a stupid animal that was cross-eyed."

Sam's next words made John cringe in fear.

"But it had glowing, yellow eyes when it looked at me."

John entered the room just to see his eldest hugging his youngest.

"Time for bed for the both of you," John announced, "Get into your bed, Sammy."

"N-hu," said Sammy and snuggled down next to his brother.

John nodded, the boys often shared a bed anyway and with all that had happened this day he could have expected to find his youngest seeking comfort by his brother. He tucked his boys in and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead.

With a last glance at his boys he closed the door heading down to the living room. He hoped Bobby had any idea if it was possible that a demon possessed an animal.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As always I want to thank those of you who reviewed, namely TeamCastiel1997, Bondwoman007, Hi 14 x and turtle 76. Your reviews really keep me going. I'm proud to say that I already have a pretty good idea for the next chapter for once, but here comes some more family-time first.**

**Hope you enjoy **

* * *

Dean awoke the next morning with Sammy's arms still wrapped around his middle. Carefully as not to wake his brother he entangled himself. With one last glance back to the bed he made sure his brother was still in a deep slumber Dean left the room. Arriving in the kitchen he could already feel that the good mood his father had been in yesterday had vanished. John Winchester was sitting on one of the chairs, a big cup of steaming coffee in his hands and looked sullenly into space.

"Morning, Dad, Uncle Bobby," Dean said quietly.

"Hey Dean, have a seat and ignore your grumpy old man, he has gotten up on the wrong side of the bed," greeted Bobby and shot his friend a disapproving glare.

"Morning Dean, your brother still asleep?" acknowledged John his son's presence.

Dean nodded as he already had his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"Any problems at night?" asked John who knew that with the events yesterday his youngest was prone to have some nightmares.

"No, Sir, nothing serious. He didn't even wake up."

John grumbled something that neither of the two others present could understand and studied the coffee in his cup.

A scream from the boys' room had John up the stairs in seconds, while Dean and Bobby stayed in the kitchen, for them it hadn't sounded as if Sam was in danger and Dean figured if his dad was already going he was not needed this time.

"Sammy, everything alright?" asked John bursting into the room.

"Ouch... yeah Daddy, I just fell out of the bed," said Sam, rubbing his head.

John sighed, after yesterday and a night over books searching for any hint why that damn donkey had had yellow eyes; Sam's screams had made him fear the worst.

"You hungry, Tiger? Dean's already downstairs, so if you want something to eat you should probably hurry."

Sammy giggled at that and hurried down the stairs with his dad tiredly rubbing his face following.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

Bobby sent the boys to the bathroom after breakfast and then rounded on John.

"You should get some shut eye and relax; you aren't any good for you or the boys in the state you are in, John."

"How can I relax when I don't know if that bastard of a demon is still around?"

"John, we don't even know yet if it is possible for them to possess an animal. It could have just been Sammy's imagination."

"Yellow eyes, Singer!" grunted John.

"Go to bed. You are exhausted and can't think straight anymore."

"Don't tell me what I should do!"

"You are the most stubborn idjit I've ever known, Winchester. Here, your boys are as save as they can be. I promise I won't let them out of my sight."

"I'll be down in an hour," grunted John and left the kitchen.

When the two Winchester boys reappeared in the kitchen door Bobby decided it was best to spend the day outside, away from the house so John wouldn't be woken up. Gathering the boys, some outside toys and Rumsfeld the salvage yard owner led the boys through the junk yard to his garage where he worked.

"Stay where I can see ya, I'll work on that car over there and I don't wanna have to look for the two of ya. Got me?"

"Yes, Sir," both boys answered.

"Uncle Bobby, where's Daddy?" asked Sammy.

"Your Daddy didn't sleep well tonight, so he's sleeping now. And since we don't want to wake him you will stay here with me until lunch and then I'm sure he will be awake and much less grumpy, okay kiddo?"

Sammy nodded and joined Dean and Rumsfeld on a game of tug.

All in all it was a great morning for the boys and Bobby; the children where shouting and laughing the whole time and even if Bobby preferred to have some quiet while working he didn't mind in the latest to have the Winchester brothers carefree and happy. Dean even spent half an hour helping Bobby and trying to learn as much as possible about cars when Sammy played catch with the dog not the least interested in cars.

Just before lunchtime John appeared between the cars looking somewhat better then in the morning.

"Daddy!" squealed Sammy and ran full speed towards his father.

John caught his son in his outstretched arms and twirled him around on time making the small boy laugh in delight. Settling his youngster on his hip he nodded in the direction of Bobby and ruffled his eldest son's hair.

"You had a good time with your Uncle Bobby?" asked John.

Dean nodded while Sammy talked non-stop for the next five minutes describing their morning in every detail to their father almost hitting John in the face since he used his arms as well as his mouth to tell. A rare content smile could be seen on the Winchester patriarch and the small family including their 'adopted' uncle made their way home for lunch with a still bubbling Sammy on John's hip.

Once more John Winchester had time to play with his sons in the afternoon and the boys enjoyed the attention of their father. Bobby understood that it was also a way of making sure the boys were watched the whole time. John even managed to teach his sons some fighting moves. The training session was just some fun for Sammy who had no idea why he was trained by his dad, Dean however who knew what was out there was eager to show his dad just how good he was. John also let the two boys spare to keep Sammy on track.

Dean was holding back so his brother did have a chance to try out some of his moves. Yet after five minutes Dean took over the active part and within seconds he had his little brother pinned to the ground.

"Le'me up, De!" demanded the eight-year-old bucking for what it was worth to get his brother off of him.

"Say _uncle_."

"No, never," said Sam and wriggled trying to get his brother down.

"Ah yes you will say it, Sammy. And you know why I know it? Because you are a girl, and girls are ticklish," said Dean and then attacked his brother's sides with his fingers.

Sam tried to suppress the laughter the first few moments before he finally laughed out loud and was throwing his head from left to right, bucking and begging Dean to stop, "Sto-op it... Deeee!"

"Say uncle."

"No-oh, Da-ddyyyy he... he-lp meeeeee."

John just shook his head in the negative but said to Dean, "Be careful, he needs to breath eventually you know."

Dean let up with his tickling attack for a second and that was all Sammy needed, if Dean wasn't playing fair, he wouldn't as well. His big brother had his arms left and right to his head looming over him grinning and waiting for him to catch his breath. Gasping for air Sam turned his head to the side and then sank his teeth into Dean's wrist.

"Ow, you little bugger!" shouted Dean and shifted his weight just for a moment giving Sam the opportunity to get free.

"Dean, language!" scolded John, also he knew he was fighting a losing battle; his son could swear better or should he say worse then a sailor.

"But he bit me!"

"And you were tickling him. Sam knows since he was five that in any other situation he mustn't bite, don't you Sammy?"

Sam nodded fiercely; he could still remember the spanking his dad had once given him curing him of his biting habit.

John nodded and then pointed to the house, "Come on, get yourselves cleaned up and then lend your uncle a hand with dinner."

Dean and Sam hurried inside and John followed them in but then moved into Bobby's office to get some more research done.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

The next three days followed the same pattern: after breakfast Bobby would take the boys with him while John searched through Bobby's library to find something that would explain the yellow-eyed donkey. In the afternoon John would play and train with his boys while Bobby did some of the research. Sammy as well as Dean enjoyed the time with their dad and uncle but four days being constantly under the watchful eyes of an adult was too much to take for the children who were used to having time off their own without any supervision.

"So what do you two want to do this afternoon?" asked John during lunch.

"Nothing with you," mumbled Dean almost too low to catch.

"I wanna get some ice-cream can we, Daddy?"

"Dean, what did you say?" asked John.

"Nothing… I wanna have ice, too, I guess."

"I'm sure that's not what you said. Sounded more like you said you didn't want me around, that true?"

"Well, … no… I mean… we…," stuttered Dean, "It's just… I…"

"You mean you want to do something alone without me watching over your shoulder the whole time, don't you?" John rubbed a hand over his face before continuing, "It's ok Dean, I get it, so why don't Sammy and I get some ice-cream and you have that time to yourself?"

Surprised Dean looked at his dad, he had expected anything but that. Still, before his dad could change his mind he nodded.

Yet after his dad and Sam had left to get the ice and Bobby had left to work on another car, Dean was once again not sure what to do with his newfound freedom. His eyes searched the room for something to do and his gaze lingered on his toy soldiers, but remembering the last time he had been bored and played battle, he needed to find something else to do.

Bored he walked outside and decided to explore his uncle's junkyard, maybe there he could find something to do. There were lots of cars, some missing doors or wheels, others were just wrecked. Finally Dean decided to try out different cars and pretend he drove it. It would be really awesome if he actually could drive a car for real. Still it was a lot of fun for the boy and he even looked in every glove compartment in each and every car he could find. When he heard the Impala coming back, Dean's pockets were full of found stuff.

"DEAN! ICE-CREAM!" yelled Sammy as soon as he was out of the car and looked around for his brother.

Seconds later Dean was next to Sammy and got his share.

"We've bought berry and smurf ice for you," explained Sam the violet and blue ice-cream in Dean's tub.

"Thanks, princess, I can see you got Dad to get you a snow princess ice didn't he?" smirked Dean commenting Sam's raspberry and lemon ice-cream.

Sam's eyes flashed with anger and it was only for John's quick reaction that his sons remained standing with ice in their hands, because Sam would have launched himself at Dean if John hadn't caught him around his shoulders.

"Dean, stop teasing your brother. He remembered you liked the berry ice best."

"Sorry, squirt, you wanna come and eat in one of the old cars?"

Sam nodded after a few seconds and John let his boys walk away, giving them some time to talk without him or Bobby nearby.

"Just make sure you come in before it gets dark!" he shouted after his children who turned around so he could see them nod.

Meanwhile Bobby stood on the porch and winked at his friend, "So ya finally are letting them alone again? Ya might never now, what they will plot now."

"Shut it Singer, weren't you the one pestering me to give them some freedom back? Anything they come up with will be your fault," smirked John.

"Idjit."

* * *

**Please leave a review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, sorry for the long wait, but I'm busy again trying to cram as much knowledge into my head as possible for my oral exam which I will hopefully have in July (depending on succeeding in the written ones) and then it's over. But as an apology I give you an extra long chapter **

**Well, so much about me and my scholastic career... let's come to more important things. Yep this is the next chapter laying ahead of you, but first, I want to thank my reviewers again: TeamCastiel1997, Hi14x, and BondWoman007 thanks for staying with me and always reviewing.**

**That's all I wanted to say here, enjoy reading...**

* * *

Dean and Sam had once again a lot of time without constant supervision; well John had given strict orders to stay in calling distance of the porch where he settled with some books, but this gave the brothers enough space to evade any parental eyes at least. Dean was still fascinated by all the old cars and Sammy tugged along since there was not much else to do. Soon the boys had been in, on, under and over almost every car in the junkyard and as days passed John was more and more content that his sons where indeed save from demons at Bobby's place. Dean also spent time with Bobby at his garage learning everything he could about cars which gave John some more time to spend with his youngest.

John was playing memory with his youngest and was having a hard time beating the child in the game; he had to admit that Sam was a lot better than Dean had been at this age.

"Again, Daddy?" asked Sam after winning the second game of the day looking with his famous puppy dog eyes at his father who nodded and smiled when his baby's face lit up with joy. It was moments like this that John realised what he missed out and made him at least for a split second realise that maybe the price he and his sons were paying for hunting Mary's murderer was more than it was worth. John shook his head when he saw that Sammy was ready to play again to get rid of the disturbing thoughts. The oldest and youngest Winchester were in the middle of the game when the yard door opened and Dean and Bobby came in arguing.

"Dean, I don't tell ya again, ya're too young and I can't take ya to get the wrecked car either, so stop your whining."

"But you let me help the whole week, Uncle Bobby."

"Yea, I let ya help, but this time you can't, I promise you can help fixing the car."

John and Sam looked both to and fro between the two arguers and John tried to decide when and if he should interfere.

"Dean Winchester! If I have to tell ya one more time to stop it, ya can go right over there into the corner!" shouted an annoyed Bobby.

"But...," started Dean.

"Corner! Now! Fifteen minutes!"

Dean looked as if he was going to argue some more but a look at his uncle's face and a glance to his father had him closing his mouth and walking to the corner where he sulked.

John signalled Sammy to wait a minute and went after Bobby into the kitchen.

"Why were you arguing with Bobby?" whispered Sam.

"I wanted him to teach me how to drive and he said no."

"Why would you ask him anyway, Dad already told you no a few months ago."

"Then I was eleven, now I'm twelve! And also he wouldn't even let me help him get another car back to the yard, I...," Dean stopped immediately when he heard the kitchen door open and Sam looked back at the remaining memory cards on the table.

John looked at his sons for a moment before sitting down next to Sam on the couch to continue their game. Five minutes later John knew he was going to lose this round as well and Dean started fidgeting in his corner.

"Dean, stand still," reprimanded the father.

"Daddy, can we play once more?" asked Sammy trying to distract John from his brother.

"No Sammy, please chose something else."

"What about "Guess who"?" suggested Sam.

John groaned this was yet another game where you needed to pay attention, "Isn't there something else you wanna play? I promise I play anything else but not another board game."

"I wanna play with you and Dean!" stated Sammy using his puppy dog eyes with full force.

John suppressed a smile, "You can play with your brother in eight minutes after he has served his corner time."

"But I wanna play with you now," said Sammy pleadingly.

"Nice try, Sammy, but your brother will serve his time so unless you think that it will help him if you stand in a corner, too, drop it."

The younger boy pouted for a moment before smiling innocently at his dad, "Can we all play baseball again?"

"Sure can, but this time we need to get a bit further away from the house. Why don't you go upstairs and get the ball, bat and glove?"

Sam was out of the room before his dad had even finished his sentence and was back not even two minutes later all needed things in his hands.

"Is Dean's timeout over, Daddy?"

"Nope, he still has six minutes."

"Daddy, it's unfair!"

"What is unfair?"

"I didn't do anything and you punish me."

John looked startled at his youngest not yet getting what he was aiming at, "How do I punish you?"

"I behaved the whole day, didn't I?"

John nodded.

"And you said you would play anything if it wasn't a board game, didn't you?"

Once more John nodded, having a bad feeling where this was leading to.

"So, I want to play baseball, but you punish me by waiting for Dean, I didn't do anything, so we should start _now_," Sam grinned from one ear to the other and John heard Dean snort in the corner.

"You little pettifogger, who taught you to turn around the words I said so they would turn against me, huh? Are you a lawyer in the making?"

Sam shook his head in the negative, "I wanna be like you when I'm big. But can we play _no-ow? Pleeeeease."_

John looked at the watch, Dean had still three more minutes, "Well, we need four small water bottles to outline the pitch again, you think you'll find them in the kitchen without help?"

Once more Sam left like a whirlwind and was back after two minutes, "Got them. Can we go outside now?"

"Don't you miss something essential for going outside?" asked John with a pointed look at Sam's feet.

Quickly Sam got his shoes and the moment he had them on, John called Dean out of the corner as his time was up. Well, normally Dean would have been remorseful after being in timeout but it was impossible to overlook the wide grin spreading over his face, because of the last eight minutes of his brother's antics. John playfully ruffled Dean's hair while manoeuvring him outside where Sam was already putting up the bottle marks.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

Dinner was a quiet affair, not because the boys were in trouble again but because they were exhausted. The Winchesters had played baseball for over an hour before Bobby had pulled up in his truck with another car in tow. The Winchesters had had to move out of the way and to stop their game. Dean had been over at Bobby's side the moment his surrogate uncle had climbed out of his truck, asking questions non-stop forgetting all about being angry with the man earlier.

"Looks like we are on our own again, kiddo," John had said to Sammy giving him a quick one-armed hug.

Sam had looked longingly at his brother for a moment, as he wasn't used to being without his companionship for a longer time, but then - he often missed spending time with his daddy and now he was here and he could have him completely to himself – so he had turned his face towards his father, "Then you throw and I fetch?"

John had nodded and picked up the ball while his youngster had run a few feet away from him. Meanwhile Dean had pestered Bobby with questions about cars, but the older hunter had willingly explained everything the child wanted to know.

After dinner John's sons went into the living room to watch some cartoons before bedtime and their dad joined them with a book while Bobby announced that he would work some more on the car hoping he would get it running before dark so he only had to do some minor work the next day. Thanks to Sammy there was no question from Dean if he could help Bobby since the eight-year-old had already snuggled into Dean's side and his eyes were already half closed.

Around nine when John had just taken Sammy into his arms to carry him upstairs Bobby came in face and hands covered in dirt.

"Did... you... fix... it, Uncle Bobby?" asked Dean yawning.

"Yup, so tomorrow you can help me hammering out the dents and maybe repainting," Bobby winked at Dean and the boy followed his father and brother upstairs.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

It was pitch-black in the room when Sammy woke up. Frightened he looked around the room while almost hiding under the covers, he had heard something or someone moving.

"Dean?" he whispered scared.

"Hush Sammy, it's me, go back to sleep," the older brother whispered back.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing you need to know, just go back to sleep or you will be in trouble with dad if he wakes up."

"But what are you doing?" Sammy was more awake now and sat up in bed.

"I'm just going outside for a bit."

"Why."

"Uh, Sammy, you don't wanna be part of that, if dad finds out he'll be furious."

Sam looked at Dean before his eyes grew wide and he almost inaudibly asked, "You are going to drive a car?"

Dean nodded.

"But dad's gonna be real angry."

"That's why you should go back to sleep."

"If you go, I come, too."

"No Sammy, absolutely not."

"Yeah, you take me with you or I'm gonna wake dad and Uncle Bobby," blackmailed Sam.

Dean groaned, "Then put on some warm clothes and let's go, but if we get caught and you are in trouble with dad, too, don't blame me."

Like cats the brothers darted through the dark house and through the kitchen door onto the porch where they put on their shoes and Dean switched on the flashlight before they ran to Bobby's work area.

"Wait here, don't move, I'll get the key," said Dean and slipped into the garage.

He reappeared only seconds later with the car keys dangling from his fingers.

The two children climbed into the car and Dean fumbled around to get the seat into another position so he could reach the pedals.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Sam asked

"Hell yes, but if you don't, last chance to get out."

"No, but you don't even know how to drive a car."

"It's going to be pretty easy, it's an automatic, Bobby explained it all today," with this Dean shoved the keys into the keyhole and turned it around. The motor remained silent. Dean cursed and shifted the gear lever into drive and turned the key once more, but the car remained still. Dean scrunched up his face trying to remember everything Bobby had told him earlier.

"Dean, maybe Bobby didn't fix it."

"He did, he said so himself when he came back, you were already sleeping then. Now give me a second to concentrate.

_First off you have to put the car into drive before you can start it. But the keys won't turn it on then either because you have to _stay on the brake," recited Dean Bobby's words and grinned when he found his mistake, "Hold on Sammy, now we're going to drive."

Dean grinned and, putting his foot on the brake pedal, turned the keys for the third time and the car came to life.

Carefully Dean put his foot away from the pedal and the car started moving slowly.

"You did it!" exclaimed Sam and his grin was almost as wide as his brother's.

Dean stepped lightly onto the accelerator and the car moved faster.

"Dean where are you gonna drive to?"

"Just one or two rounds around the yard, nothing more."

Dean was really careful as not to put too much pressure on the accelerator and mostly he just let the car move with its forward movement. The boys had fun moving around the yard and completed three rounds before it happened.

The lights in the main house went on just when the two brothers had put the porch a little behind them.

"Dean! They heard us. We're gonna be in a lot of trouble."

Dean jumped in his seat when he saw the lights and heard his brother pushing down on the accelerator leading to the car making a jump forward and scrape against a junk car with its right side coming to a stop seconds later bumping with the front into yet another car.

The porch door opened revealing a shocked John and Bobby. The car was still running but that didn't stop Dean and Sammy to crawl out of the car on the driver's side.

"DEAN AND SAMUEL WINCHESTER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" shouted John whose worry already turned to anger, still he sprinted over the yard to make sure his two children were unharmed.

Reaching the boys he put his hands on Dean's shoulders, running them down the arms and legs to make sure he was ok before repeating this with Sam; meanwhile Bobby had turned the car off and waited to see if the children were alright.

Dean and Sam looked fearfully at their father and uncle when it was clear that they were unharmed, Sam shook like a leaf and moved closer to his older brother who put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING? ARE YOU GONE MAD? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELVES!" John shouted and the children cringed.

"Johnny...," Bobby put a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down a bit.

"WHAT!"

"John, you need to calm down, you are scaring them," Bobby tried to reason.

John Winchester looked at his children and saw Bobby was right, he needed to calm down first, "Inside, both of you, wait on the couch!" he barked and his sons scurried into the house as fast as possible.

After his sons had slipped into the house, John rubbed his hand over his face, shaking.

"They are unharmed, John. Calm down." Bobby squeezed John's shoulder.

"They could have died, Singer! What were the two thinking?"

"But they didn't. And to answer your question, I guess they were thinking they were smarter then their old man and uncle. Dean wanted to drive a car and when we said no he decided to do it anyways and Sam just tugged along as always."

"Those kids will be the death of me, if I don't kill them for that stunt they pulled," groaned John.

"Nah, they would wish you killed them when we are finished with them but they will never drive a car again until they are old enough."

John looked at the fellow hunter and knew he was right. Still he couldn't go in and deal with his children the picture of them hitting the other car was still to vivid in his memory and the fear he had endured in those few, antagonising seconds until the brothers had crawled out of the car were still to much for him.

"I think I need a drink first." John stated after some minutes of silence between the two hunters.

Bobby nodded and locked the car. The two men went into the kitchen and Bobby poured them both a shot of brandy.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

It was almost an hour later that John and Bobby appeared in the living room where the two brothers had been waiting anxiously the whole time.

"What in tarnation have you two been thinking?" John started his interrogation.

No one answered.

"Well I guess you weren't thinking, or were you? I think I don't really have to ask whose idea it was, or do I, Dean? This stunt has your name written all over it."

"Yes, Sir," answered Dean quietly and tried to look his father into the eye.

"One more question to you Dean, did or did Bobby not tell you only a few hours ago that you were too young to drive a car and haven't I already told you the same only a few month back?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"So you knew damn well, that you were forbidden to drive, or not!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"So then let's come to your brother. Did Dean ask you to come with him tonight, Samuel?"

"No, Sir," Sam whispered but sill held his father's angry glare.

"Then how come you where in the car, too? Did you know about Dean's plan beforehand?"

"No, Sir."

"So I guess you woke up when your brother got up?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"And then you asked if you could go with him?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"No, Sir, he didn't," interrupted Dean.

John turned his gaze to his oldest, "Explain that."

"He told me not to do it, he said I was gonna be in trouble with you."

"Still he ended up in the car with you or not?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"So after he told you not to do it, did you drag him out to come with you?"

"No, Sir!"

"Then it is obvious that it was Samuel's decision to join you, or not?" John turned back to his youngest.

"Yes, Sir!"

"So Samuel asked you, to let him go with you and you said yes?" asked John Dean.

"Yes, Sir!"

"No, Sir!" this time it was Sam who interrupted.

"Don't, Sammy," whispered Dean.

Bobby who was listening silently couldn't believe what he saw and heard; it was amazing to see how the boys tried to protect each other while John always seemed to be one step ahead, knowing what questions he had to ask to get to the truth.

"Let your brother speak, Dean!

How was it then, Samuel?"

"I blackmailed him into taking me with him." Sam confessed.

"So even if you knew it was wrong and you tried to get Dean to stop, in the end you blackmailed him into letting you go?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"So let's sum it up, you both knew it was wrong in the first place? You both knew it was dangerous, you both tried to get the _other one_ to stop this stunt and in the end you both went?"

"Yes, Sir!" the boys answered unison.

"And to add to all that, you took a car, your uncle Bobby has been entrusted with to be fixed?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Has anyone of you to say anything else?"

"No, Sir."

"Well, then listen, and listen good, that's what is going to happen: You will both receive a spanking from me and your uncle Bobby each. One now, and one this evening. Dean you are banned from the garage and helping Bobby with the cars, while you Samuel will help your uncle fix the damage you and Dean caused to the car. Dean, while Samuel helps Bobby with the car you will sort Bobby's books alphabetically. You have eight weeks left of your summer holidays, you will be grounded for five of them, meaning an early bedtime at eight and not being allowed outside without either Bobby or me, two weeks there will also be no TV. No sweets for two weeks either and consider the dishes your chore until the end of summer vacation. And last but not least for the next three days you will also be writing lines on the kitchen table, starting this afternoon. You got me?"

"Yes, Sir!" both answered and looked like the unhappiest boys in the world.

"Dean, you go with your Uncle Bobby," said John making it clear that Sam's first spanking would be from him and Dean's from Bobby.

Dean squeezed his brother's hand for comfort before following Bobby to the study.

"Samuel, come here."

Sam dragged his feet over to his father.

"Lose the bottoms and boxers," John said and that was the moment Sam started crying.

John steeled his heart and put his youngest over his knees.

After the first five swats right to the centre of the boys bottom the flood gates had really opened and Sam was screaming and crying. Now John started to target the whole bottom left, right, right again never falling into a pattern while painting Sam's bottom crimson red. Sam's screams and crying mixed with Dean's coming from the next room indicating that Bobby had already started spanking Dean, too.

John could feel tears in his own eyes when he moved Sammy up a bit to place the next twelve hard swats on the sit spots and tights of his youngest, then he stopped and rubbed soothing circles on his child's back, whipping away his own tears which ran down his face.

In the study Bobby was just pulling Dean into his lap, making sure that his bottom wasn't in contact with anything. Dean just wouldn't calm down.

"Hush, Dean, it's over. You're fine. Calm down."

But nothing he did worked, Dean cried and cried his head buried into Bobby's shirt, his arms holding onto it as if his life depended on it. Bobby was at a loss, it wasn't the first time he had spanked one of the boys and yes this was probably the harshest spanking he had doled out, but never had Dean reacted in anyway similar to know.

"Buddy, com'on, what's wrong?"

However Dean didn't answer the question and kept crying.

Meanwhile John had Sammy calmed down, "I think you need a nap, don't you? I'll bring you upstairs and I'm sure Dean will join you in a few minutes," said John and picked his youngest up who was exhausted after all the excitement, fear and crying and was already going limp in John's arms. Reaching the boy's bedroom John placed an asleep Sam onto the bed, stroking his hair once more and giving him a kiss on the forehead, "Sleep tight, Tiger."

John went downstairs and over to the study, silently opening the door. The sight that greeted him made freeze in shock for a moment: Dean was still crying wholeheartedly and nothing Bobby was doing seemed to calm him down.

Bobby looked at a loss and shrugged his shoulders at John's questioning glance.

"Dean-o, what's wrong? You're ok now, come here," said John and reached for his eldest.

Dean's hands on Bobby's shirt loosened only to grip his father's with the same death grip.

"Hush now, Ace, you gonna make yourself sick," said John rubbing soothing patterns on his son's back without success.

"Ace, what's wrong? Tell me, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I... hick...I..." started Dean but couldn't finish his sentence but burst into tears again.

"Dean-o, calm down, breath slowly, in and out, Ace, that's it. Now, what's wrong?"

"I... hick... I could... hick... I could have... hick... have killed Sammy..." Dean started crying again, hiccupping in between the sobs.

"Hush, Dean, Sammy is fine and so are you."

"But... but...," started Dean again only to vomit onto his father's shirt and himself, resulting in him crying even more.

John felt for his boy. Sammy was everything for Dean, he was responsible for him when John wasn't there and he would go any length to protect him and now he could have hurt his little brother. John knew he was partly responsible for all that, but he couldn't change the past even if he wanted to and he had no idea how to change this even if he could. However, his main priority now was to sooth his child that was still crying.

"'orry," Dean got out between two sobs.

"There is nothing you have to be sorry for, Dean-o, it's ok we get you and me cleaned up in a moment, but you have to calm down first."

"But... I... Sammy...," Dean stuttered.

"Dean, listen buddy, yes it was wrong what you did, but I am responsible for your and Sam's safety. I was here when it happened and when I'm here, I am in charge, so if it would have been anyone's fault it would have been mine," said John knowing it was true and that Dean had just been a kid and still was one.

"Come on, breath with me again, in... and out...in... and out..." John put Dean's hand on his chest so he could feel it rise and go flat. And finally Dean calmed down.

"Dad, I gotta puke again."

Bobby, who had gone to get a bucket and a damp washcloth and was waiting for Dean to calm down further, moved quickly placing the bucket under the boy's head just in time.

"No, Dean, don't start with the crying again, it's ok, just calm down," John said still rubbing soothing circles on his child's back when he felt the boy tense up again.

Finally some minutes later Dean went more and more limp and John got to his feet, his oldest child still in his arms. Bobby signalled he would clean up the mess in the study and John should just tend to his boy. Climbing the stairs, John never stopped soothing Dean going straight to the bathroom.

"I need to set you down for a moment, ok Ace?" John explained placing Dean on the toilet lid evoking a whimper.

"Hush, I'm still here," said John, stripping out of his soiled shirt as quick as possible letting it just fall onto the floor, before reaching for Dean's pyjama top, helping his twelve-year-old out of it and into a new t-shirt, before stripping him out of his pyjama bottoms as well leaving him in his boxers only.

John picked up a whimpering almost asleep Dean once more and brought him into the bedroom where his little brother was already sleeping. He tried to put his eldest down next to Sammy, but Dean refused to let go of his neck.

Knowing Dean would never ask John, John asked Dean, "You want me to stay?"

Dean only nodded sleepily into his neck and John laid down next to Sammy who automatically snuggled up to the warm body. Rubbing Dean's back till he drifted completely off, John's eyes started to drop also.

* * *

**So what do you think? Was I too harsh with the boys? – But I would never be happy if something happened to them and I think John's and my fear of that explain what happened. And what do you think about Dean's breakdown? I hope you don't think it's off character... please tell me and leave a review (anything else is fine as always, critic, praise, suggestions).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, you are amazing, I was just shutting down my laptop yesterday to go to bed, when my mobile phone started ringing telling me that I had a review to the last chapter and it kept going in 10 minute intervals. So thanks to BondWomen007, Hi14x, TeamCastiel1997 and carlacipo. It made me so happy that I just set to write after coming home and doing the minimum share of preparation for the day. And here it is, freshly written (a little shorter and maybe with some more mistakes then usual as I need to get up quiet early tomorrow and there is not much time left to reread it)**

**So here you go:**

* * *

It was late in the morning when John opened his eyes and the sunlight dazzled him. Sammy on his left side was stirring as well, while Dean was still in a deep slumber laying half on John's chest.

Sam opened his eyes and was surprised to see his father next to him, "Daddy?"

"Morning, Sam, you had a good nap?"

Sam nodded and rolled onto his back, winced and rolled back rubbing his bottom.

"Come on, Tiger, let's get you fed and then you have a date with Uncle Bobby I think."

The father entangled himself from his oldest and laid him back down getting some clothes for his youngest and stirring him out of the bedroom.

"Why's Dean still sleeping?"

"Cause he came to bed later then you and had a hard time calming down, so I'll let him sleep a little longer."

The answer was sufficient for Sam and he slipped into the bathroom to get changed and John moved on to his room. Bobby had started making breakfast when father and son arrived in the kitchen.

"Sammy, please set the table," said Bobby after wishing the little one a good morning.

Just when the three sat down, in Sam's case wincing, Dean appeared in the kitchen door still looking ashen in the face. John beckoned his son over to the table and placed some eggs and a slice of bread onto his plate, after filling a glass of orange juice for him. The twelve-year-old looked at the food warily and started with the cool juice. After the first tentative sips he felt how hungry he was and started to dig in. Both children squirmed in their seats somewhat but except for this it was a rather relax breakfast. Without having to be prompted Dean and Sammy started to wash the dishes afterwards and then Sam followed his uncle outside to the garage.

Dean was still unusual quiet when he trudged over into Bobby's study to start his task of sorting the books alphabetically. John meanwhile went back up to his room to check his weapons bag out of routine. Half an hour later he returned downstairs to check on his oldest. Dean had started removing all the books from one bookcase and putting the ones with an author starting with a back onto the top shelves, the others he divided by the first letter into stacks on the floor.

"Dean, you are managing?" asked John.

"Sure, Sir," Dean answered in a low voice.

John regarded his son's face for some moments before reaching out and drawing him into his arms, "What's wrong, Dean-o? Such a sullen face, that's not you."

Dean mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that? I didn't quiet catch it," John inquired.

"Nothing's wrong, just... I dunno."

"Ace, look at me," John waited for Dean's eyes to reach his, "You know that you are already forgiven, do you?"

Dean nodded, but John demanded a verbal answer to make sure Dean really knew.

"Yes, I know, Sir."

"Why are you calling me 'Sir' the whole time then, Dean?"

"It's... I... you...," Dean struggled to put his thoughts into coherent sentences, but his dad waited patiently, "I dis-disappointed you... you must hate me and... and nolongerwantingmetobeyoursonanymore."

John needed a moment to understand the last part and was shocked when he realised what Dean had said. He used his right hand to grab Dean's chin and made sure his son was looking at him, "Dean, listen: I would never _ever_ hate you and you will always and forever be my son, just as Sammy, you two mean the world to me. And about you disappointing me, yes, you did, I thought you would accept my no like the big boy you are; but trust me, there will be numerous more times I guess when you will disappoint me, but that is just part of growing up. However, it doesn't matter what you do, we will always figure things out and then move on. Do you understand? And never ever do I want you to think that I could hate you. Got that?"

Dean nodded and mumbled, "Yes, Dad."

"Good, and never forget this."

Dean clung to his father for a few more minutes and John made no attempt to break the hug from his side but waited for Dean to feel calm enough. When his eldest finally released him he ruffled Dean's hair and took up position in Bobby's comfy chair knowing his son needn't to be alone now.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

If John had thought his youngest needed a bath when he had seen him at lunch seeing him come in for dinner made him almost fear he would never find his baby boy under all that dirt again. Oil and dirt were everywhere; jeans, hands, face and even in the hair. Foreseeing this John had a washcloth ready to clean at least his son's face and hands so they could sit down for dinner.

Dinner was finished at half past six and John announced that it was bath time for both his boys as soon as they had washed the dishes.

"Dad, do I have to take a bath, can't I just take a shower?" whined Dean.

John's first intention was to tell Dean to do as he was told, yet this was the first time _his_ Dean was appearing that day, so he nodded, "Ok with me, just send Sammy up first."

"Daddy, I don't wanna bath either," said Sammy stopping John who was going to go upstairs to start the water.

"Sorry, Tiger, but _you_ definitely need some time to actually _soak_ in the water otherwise I might never be sure if it is really my Sammy under all that dirt."

Sam pouted for a bit but since it was only him and Dean and his brother was ignoring his sour face he had no audience and stopped. The brothers went upstairs together and soon a squeaky-clean Sam waited for Dean to finish his shower. The two brothers went downstairs together per John's order to receive their second spanking before bedtime.

The second spanking was not as harsh as the first one in the wee hours of this morning, but since the boys' bottoms were still tender from it, it was a rather quick affair to reheat them. As it was almost eight after the boys had calmed down, they were sent upstairs to brush their teeth and get to bed right afterwards. John came to tug them in and even before he was halfway down the hallway he could hear Sammy's careful pitter-patter getting up to crawl into his older brother's bed for comfort.

"I don't like cars," stated Sammy whispering snuggling into his brother's side.

"Well, I don't like books, that's why I got them and you got the cars," whispered Dean back.

"And I don't like writing lines."

"At least you only had to do one hundred I got double."

"What was you line, Dean?" wanted Sam to know as the boys had been told to stay quiet during writing.

"_I must not disobey a direct order, drive a car before I'm old enough, and sneak out during bedtime_, and you?"

"_I must not blackmail my brother and do things I know are wrong."_

* * *

**Do you want me to continue with the next few days or skip some time of the punishment(s)? - Please leave a review **


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah I passed the oral part of my finals on Wednesday! And that was it **

**So here you get a new chapter (for all my stories today) because I am still so happy and at least have clamed down enough to sit in front of my laptop again.**

**Thanks to Hi14X, TeamCastiel1997, BondWoman007 and carlacipo, you were amazing again but sadly I couldn't update sooner as I had to study for the orals. Thanks as well for the guest review I got on the last chapter. And of course thanks you as well to all of you who have favourited my story or a following it/ or me :) **

** I hope you are all still interested. And here you go:  
**

* * *

The boys had finished their three days of line writing and finally it was the last day without TV and sweets. While having the benefit of not having children with a sugar high on their hands John and Bobby both weren't so sure if no TV was much more a punishment for them then for the boys. No TV for the boys in the evening meant either having them running through the house playing whatever version of cowboys and Indians they could come up with or nagging John and Bobby to play board games with them. John was sure that 'Guess who', 'Memory' and 'Ludo' were definitely not coming on the road with them again, if he had to play those in the near future again he would go crazy. The only thing preventing him and Bobby to do so already was that the boys still had their eight o' clock bedtime.

The next morning at half past eight John and Bobby found the brothers in front of the TV cuddled together under a blanket and half asleep. The boys looked sheepishly at their uncle and father, they had gotten up shortly after five and when they remembered they were no longer banned from the television nothing could have kept them in bed any longer. So they had ended up on the couch and the morning cartoons had them almost lulled back to sleep.

"You up for some breakfast?" asked Bobby and got a twin nod of the boys.

John meanwhile had reached the couch and picked up his youngest, sat down next to Dean and settled Sam on his lap pulling the covers over him again. Dean snuggled into his father's side and the three Winchesters continued to watch Tom and Jerry. Bobby regarded the small family and with a broad smile headed into the kitchen.

"Can we have pancakes, please?" asked Sam shyly turning his famous puppy dog eyes towards his uncle.

The hunter grumbled something, but it was enough for the small boy to snuggle back into his father's embrace.

When Bobby came back half an hour later to announce that breakfast was ready he found the children fast asleep leaning into their father and John had also closed his eyes. Grinning evilly Bobby quietly approached them, picking a feather duster up on his way over and quickly ran it under John's nose, startling his friend.

John jerked upwards, quickly tightening his grip on Sammy before the eight-year-old fell, while Dean looked up startled because his head had hit the couch when is John pillow was removed so suddenly.

"Breakfast is ready; get your lazy butts into the kitchen! Someone asked for pancakes and they won't taste as good when they are cold.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

Later that day, John got his lot in the back of the Impala to do some much needed shopping and giving Bobby some time to relax. They would be gone for quite a while since they would drive into the next bigger city with a wall mart to get new clothes for the boys as well as groceries.

Fifteen minutes into their trip Sammy's voice was heard from the backseat, "Are we their yet?"

John groaned if it started so early, it wouldn't be a comfortable ride, "Not yet Sammy, we are only fifteen minutes away from Bobby's."

John looked into the mirror to see what his boys were doing; Dean was looking out the window looking content while Sammy was looking gloomily into space.

Five minutes later Sam again asked, "How far is it?"

"Sammy, you already asked me five minutes ago, it will be a little less than an hour. Why don't you play something back there?"

"There is nothing to play with, Daddy."

"What do you mean there is nothing? You boys always have half your toys back there."

Now it was John's eldest who answered, "You said we should get everything out at Bobby's so you could clean the inside.

John groaned, how could he have forgotten that, so as hard as it was to commit, John knew it was no one else's fault but his that Sammy was bored. Normally he made sure the children had something in the backseat, toys that didn't leave the Impala at all when they were on the road. It was the only way to travel long distances with children as otherwise he would have them asking non-stop like now.

"Well then, how about everyone decides on a colour and the one who counts the most cars in that colour wins?" suggested John.

Dean who had already turned back to the window turned back and looked at his father grinning, "Wins what, dad?"

"An extra helping of sweets of his choice," John promised.

"I take black," said Dean already looking back out the window.

"Blue," was Sammy's choice and John settled for red.

It was amazing that this game could hold the attention of the two boys in the backseat until they reached their destination.

"Do how many do you have?" John asked pulling into a parking lot.

"87," announced Dean.

"91!" shouted Sam gleefully.

"Well, I think we have a winner then, as I have 66 only," said John and got out of the car followed by his two sons.

Dean shrugged seeing his brother bounce around happily was worth being only second. John took Sam's hand while the small family crossed the parking lot and entered the shop. They got a cart and started their shopping tour.

John stirred his sons towards the clothing department where they started with Sam; the little boy wasn't so little anymore and needed at least two new pairs of jeans as well as some shirts and sweatshirts. Getting the jeans wasn't a problem but the T-shirts were another case. Sam had seen batman and superman shirts and was determined to get one. John felt sorry for his little son but there was no way he could afford these ridiculously expensive shirts at least not more then one.

"Sam, please try on those shirts and then we will see what we can do then," pleaded John with a hint of sternness in his voice.

Pouting the child obeyed and Dean used this moment to plead his brother's case.

"Dad, can Sammy have at least one of those shirts? I promise I won't ask you for one."

It hurt John's heart to hear his eldest suggest such a thing, putting his little brother's needs before his own. He couldn't let this happen all the times and today he could do something against it; originally he had planed to get some clothes for himself as well, but thinking about it he didn't need as much as he had planned.

"Don't you worry Dean, why don't you go looking if you can find a hoodie with a theme that your little brother would like but wait until we have everything else before showing it to him. Sounds good?"

Dean smiled and nodded before hunting down a hoodie for his brother.

When Dean returned Sammy had tried on everything and looked at his big brother's hands surprised.

"What's that?"

"Your surprise," said Dean grinning after receiving a nod from his dad.

Sam squealed with delight and hugged Dean and seconds later John.

"Well Tiger, now we need to get some new clothes for Dean, too. I hope you can wait until after that to put on your new sweatshirt," said John who knew that Sammy and the new garment would be inseparable during the next weeks.

Moving down to the aisles were clothes for Dean could be found John watched his oldest carefully to get a hint what special piece of clothing to get for him. However, John never saw his son's eyes linger on anything special, with practised ease his oldest took only five minutes to have a decent number of shirts and jeans to try on. Sadly there was a queue in front of the changing stalls.

Sam got bored with waiting beside his father and brother and wandered off, strolling between the tables while John kept an eye on him all the time as not to lose him. Finally it was Dean's turn and John went over to his youngest.

"Come on, Tiger. It's Dean's turn," said John and already walked back in direction of the changing stalls.

"Da-ddy...," Sam whined.

John stopped and turned, "Sa-mmy...," he copied his youngsters tone.

Sam pouted for a second before grinning at his dad, "Daddy, can we get that for Dean?"

John looked at what Sam held up: it was a sweatshirt similar to the one he had gotten Sammy but with a Star Wars instead of the Batman theme.

"You sure he'd like it?" John asked and after receiving an enthusiastic nod from Sam nodded and was once more thankful that his sons were so close.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

After clothes shopping the Winchester men put everything in the trunk of their car, Sam being somewhat unhappy to leave his Batman hoodie behind, but being reminded that he still had to pick out his prize had the eight-year-old back in a good mood in seconds.

After getting all the normal stuff, John led his children to the sweets and told them to get their favourites first and then Sam could chose what else he wanted. Of course the favourite sweets were M&Ms for Dean and Sam chose a bag full of jelly babies. Then Sam walked the aisles up and down several times eying all the different kinds of sweets to decide what he wanted as his prize. Finally he settled on a bag of potato chips instead of something sweet. John was a bit surprised that Sam had chosen salt and vinegar chips instead of the paprika he normally liked, salt and vinegar were Dean's favourites. That task done the family headed for the check out lines. A lot of children were pestering their parents to get them some of the sweets that were directly before of the cashier desks. Dean and Sam both looked a bit disgusted at that, sure they would pester their dad as well if they saw something on the way but whining while waiting in line had never been something they did; Sam had learned from Dean not to do it who had learned when shopping with both his parents as a toddler.

All Winchesters were relieved when they were out of the shop again and put everything into the car. Dean and Sam got comfortable in the backseat again while John got rid of the cart.

Back on the road John was soon forced to come up with another game as after half an hour the boys were bored to count cars.

"Ok listen up you two. I start with a word starting with a and you need to get the next word starting with a b but it has to be related to the word before. For example I start with apple and then you could go on with banana. Got it?" after he saw his sons nod in the backseat John started, "April."

"Bunnies!" yelled Sam only seconds later.

"Cow," said Dean and seeing his dad's confused look added, "Both live on a farm."

John soon wasn't sure if it had been such a good idea to come up with this game as his two sons were coming up with quite the strange connections between words. But at least it kept them occupied and being in the middle of the alphabet for the second time they reached Singer's Salvage Yard with, "Leech (Dean), marsh (Sam), nightmare (Dean), orc (Sam), PIE!"

John stopped the engine and turned in his seat, "How, just explain it to your old man, Dean. How on earth would you combine orc and pie? How do they get together?"

"That's easy, Dad, pie gets together with everything," laughed Dean and got out after Sam leaving a speechless John behind.

"Uncle Bobby! We are back!" Sam shouted running into the house.

Bobby who had heard the Impala was already on his way out and barely managed to scoop Sam up before he would have ran straight into him.

"Whoa, what's that, a cruise missile in my house? Oh no it's a Sammy Winchester," said Bobby and tickled the boy.

"Sammy why don't you help us with all the bags?" asked John when Sam reappeared in Bobby's arms.

The hunter let the child down and grabbed two bags with groceries.

John and Bobby were still putting everything away in the kitchen when they heard the boys storm down the stairs and barrelled through the door seconds later.

Sam was wearing his new hoddie and presented it proudly to Bobby who looked quite impressed for Sam's sake. John however tried to convince his son that it was to hot outside for a long-sleeved shirt let alone a hoodie; but the eight-year-old was convinced that it would never be to hot for his sweater.

"Dad can I have my chips?" Sam asked then.

"Sure Sammy, here you go."

The boys were about to leave the kitchen towards the yard when Bobby and John called them back as they were still supposed to be supervised outside.

Sam looked as if he was going to argue but Dean leaned down and whispered in his ears. Sam nodded and the boys left grinning for the living room.

"What are they up to now?" asked Bobby but only received a shrug.

Coming into the living room half an hour later, the two hunters got their answer.

Dean and Sam had dragged the couch table over to the window, which they had opened so that fresh air and sunshine came into the room. Furthermore they had put a blanket onto the table and were now sitting on the table munching chips and drinking two soda cans.

"What's that?" asked Bobby.

"An indoor-outdoor picnic," stated Sammy in a tone that suggested that everyone who didn't recognise what this was had to be real dumb.

"Oh sure, it's and indoor-outdoor picnic, sorry I was a bit slow to catch on," responded Bobby sounding convincingly remorseful.

"Are there some more chips and is there enough room for these two old men to join you?" asked John hiding his grin.

While Sam nodded Dean looked questioningly at the table then at his dad and Bobby and back.

John ruffled Dean's hair and sank down on his knees beside the table, "Don't worry, we won't sit on the table, too."

It was a funny late afternoon for the four of them and the boys even convinced the adults to make dinner as an indoor-outdoor picnic as well before they had to put everything back were it normally belonged.

* * *

**Please leave a review **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update again. **

**So I just want to say thank you to BondWoman007, carlacipo, help789, TeamCastiel1997 and Hi14x who reviewed.**

**And here you go (All mistakes are my own and I'm sorry if there are a lot since I'm tired and everything gets somewhat blurry)  
**

* * *

"Da-addy, I'm bored."

John, who sat in Bobby's study over some books, looked up and saw his youngest staying in the door frame.

"Why aren't you playing with Dean?"

"He wants to watch cartoons, but I don't wanna watch. I'm bo-red."

"So what would you want to do then?" asked John patiently.

"Dunno, but I'm bored."

"Why don't you play with your cars?" suggested John.

"That's boring, too."

"Then why don't you read a book or colour?"

"Colouring is for babies! I ain't a baby!" stated Sam forcefully.

"Could have fooled me with your whining," said John but quickly continued, "So what about reading a book?"

"Read all I have and Dean's, too."

"Do you want to play a board game, then?"

"Boring."

"Well Sammy, if you don't know what you want to do, I can't help you."

"But I'm bo-ored, Da-addy."

"Sammy! Stop the whining. Last offer, get Rumsfeld and I will move to the porch so you can play with the dog."

Sam considered his dad's offer for a moment before he nodded, "'kay."

It didn't take long and Dean appeared on the porch door having heard his brother's laughter.

"Hey Sammy, can I play, too?" the older brother asked.

"Hm, but you only can be a normal soldier, since I'm the general and Rumsfeld is second in command," explained Sam.

"What about me being the one to scout out the area so nothing happens to you or your second in command?"

"Okay."

"So what's the mission, General Sammy?"

Sam looked put out, there had not been a real mission in his game so far.

"Never mind Sam, let's just play and maybe we can come up with something later," said Dean and just joined Sam's pretending game.

"Boys, I'll be in the house for a few minutes, stay where you are and don't leave the yard. Got me?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Yes, Daddy."

It was almost half an hour before John Winchester reappeared. John had brought some bottles with water outside for the boys and called them over to the table.

Sam climbed into John's lap while thirstily emptying one of the bottles.

"Daddy, what's that?" asked Sammy pointing to the picture of a demon in the book John had foolishly left outside and open.

John almost cursed and quickly closed the book, "It's nothing important just a picture."

"It looked scary," said Sam.

"It sure did, but don't think about it, it's nothing you have to worry about."

Sam didn't look convinced, but he didn't argue either and soon the two brothers were back to playing catch with Rumsfeld.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

In the evening Bobby caught Sam when the little boy tried to sneak into his study.

"Woha little boy, were do you think you are going?"

"I just wanted to see if there was a book for me to read," Sam said innocently.

"Are you allowed to roam in my office without permission and supervision?" asked Bobby sternly.

"No, Sir."

"So did you have permission to go into my study and was and adult with you?"

"No, Sir."

"So you knew you weren't allowed but did it anyway?"

"Sorry, I won't do it again."

"You better not. Now, supper will be ready in about half an hour, I suggest, you get ready for bed and then find a corner in the kitchen."

"Yes, Sir," said Sammy obediently and ran upstairs.

When the small family finally sat down for dinner John announced that he had to leave once more for a few days. Dean only nodded somewhat sad but understanding and Sammy instantly pouted.

"I want you both to behave, no running away this time!"

"Yes, Dad," Dean answered.

"Sammy?" John prompted.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"You know why, someone needs my help. So, can I count on you?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Sammy reluctantly.

"Good boy.

You listen to your uncle Bobby and remember you're still to be supervised outside."

John waited till he had gotten the expected response before sending his boys upstairs to get ready for bed.

Since Sam had already been sent upstairs to change before dinner he waited in the boys room until his brother returned shortly followed by his father who wanted to tug is sons in. Sam was already in bed, the covers up almost over his head and his monkey Bo in his arm. Unlike normal this time he had turned towards the wall and squeezed his eyes shut when his father approached the bed.

"Sleep tight, Tiger," said John and bent down expecting his son to turn around and give him a hug.

However Sam remained in his position pretending to be asleep. John sighed as so often, bent over his child and kissed his forehead.

The next morning after the boys had breakfast Bobby told them to play inside since he had to do some paperwork.

Dean knew within minutes that Sammy had a bad day; he wasn't interested in anything, snapped at every question Dean asked and had the sourest look on his face anyone could imagine. In the end the older boy settled down in front of the TV and left Sammy behind in their room.

Little did he know that this had been Sam's wish since he had sneaked into John's room yesterday while Dean was in the shower and taken his father's journal. Once he was sure his brother was occupied Sam quietly left their room and headed for an old storage room where he hoped to be undisturbed for the next few hours.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

"Sammy! Where are you!" Dean shouted searching through the house.

"Sam!" Bobby was upstairs also shouting for the littlest Winchester.

The boy in question didn't hear anything so absorbed was he in reading what his father really did for a living. He had no idea that when the door to the storage room flung open and revealed his older brother, they had searched for him for over an hour.

"What the heck, Sammy, are you deaf? Bobby and I've been searching for you since lunch time! Have you any idea how worried we were? What have you done the whole time? Why were you hiding in a storage room?" Dean bombarded his younger brother with questions.

"Dean, you have to leave Sammy time to answer," said Bobby who had come upstairs upon hearing Dean's shouting.

"Okay, now he has time! What do you say, Sammy?"

Sam looked up for the first time and locked eyes with his brother. As soon has Sam looked at him Dean suddenly felt cold. Sammy's eyes were full of hurt, hatred and fear.

"Sammy what..." started Dean before he spotted a leather bound book in his brother's lap.

Dean grabbed the book fearfully and his fears were right, it was his father's journal.

"Where did you get that, Sammy? Where did you GET IT?!"

"Dean, calm down!" said Bobby and grabbed the twelve-year-old on his shoulders.

"Let's go to the living room, there we can sit more comfortably."

Bobby reached a hand out towards Sam and pulled him to his feet before he stirred the brothers downstairs. When they came downstairs one of the phones in Bobby's study rang and the hunter ordered the brothers to sit on the couch.

When Bobby returned to the living room he regarded the two boys on the couch thoughtfully, "That was your father, he is about an hour away from here. He would have needed his journal," Bobby pointed to the book on the couch table, "So I suggest we wait for him and get some food into you two."

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

Bobby had kept the boys occupied with making some lunch and they had just finished eating when the familiar rumble of the Impala could be heard. Sammy sank deeper into his chair to appear even smaller then he was while Dean looked anxious in the direction of the door. Bobby however went outside to have a few words with John in advance.

Sam looked at his big brother, he wasn't sure what to think of his behaviour, was he angry with him or would he offer support when dad came in?

However before Sam could make up his mind and ask his brother the two men returned from outside.

John looked at his sons and jerked his head in the direction of the door, "Living room, now."

Both boys obeyed instantly.

Sammy had chosen a spot on the couch pressing himself as deep as possible into the left corner. Dean's choice of seat gave Sammy some confidence, since the older boy sat down quiet near his brother. John took one of the armchairs, moving it so it was opposite to the couch. Bobby kept himself in the background.

There was an awkward silence as no one knew how to begin.

"How did this," John held up his journal that still lay on the couch table, "end up in your hands, Sam?"

Maybe dad wasn't as angry as he had feared, thought Sam, at least he wasn't called Samuel for the time being.

"U-uh I kinda took it from your duffel, yesterday," whispered Sam.

"Are you allowed to get into my things?"

"No, Sir," said Sam almost inaudible.

"Did you know anything about this, Dean?"

"No, dad I had no idea what he was up to," Dean said and John nodded after looking into his son's eyes for a moment where he could see the truth.

"I guess you read it?" John turned back to Sam.

The little boy nodded.

"Did you read everything?"

This time the little boy shook his head in the negative.

"What did you read Sam?"

"I... I started at the beginning... but it was 'bout Mom and I don't know... it just felt wrong and then I... I just looked through the pages until... there were pictures... they were scary Daddy," now tears were running down the little boys cheeks.

Dean hurriedly took his brother into his arms as the eight-year-old trembled with fear and tears.

"Are these... are they... real?" Sam asked after he had calmed down some.

John nodded, "Yes, they are real."

"And Dean knew it?"

Once more John nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to protect you Sammy," said Dean before John could answer.

"We wanted to give you a childhood as normal as possible, Sammy," continued John.

"But why did you tell Dean but not me?"

John hesitated with the answer not knowing how much Sammy had read, "You mom was killed by a demon when you were still a baby. Dean however was older and saw things he should have seen, he knew from the same moment as I did that something was out there."

"Why did it kill mom?"

John was somewhat relieved, Sam didn't seem to know what he had found out over the years, things he hadn't told Dean as well and hopefully would never have to.

"I don't know Sammy, but I tried to find that demon since then and still am searching for it."

Sam nodded but kept completely silent.

"You know that I train you and Dean, the reason for this is that I don't want the two of you helpless if anything should ever come near you. But don't worry Sam I do everything I can to keep you and your brother save. And your uncle Bobby as well," explained John to reassure his baby boy, who had lost so much of his innocence in one day.

Again the child nodded.

"Do you have any other questions?"

Sam shook his head.

"Well then let's come back to you getting into my things. Yeah, I know that you had no idea how important this journal is for my work, but still you know better then to get into my things. And I think you also know that a journal is something personal that is not to be touched ever. Don't you?"

Sam nodded.

"Verbal answer, son, can't hear your head rattle."

"Yes, Daddy, I know I shouldn't have taken your things."

"Well, normally I wouldn't think twice giving you a spanking but I think this time half an hour in the corner now and half an hour after dinner will be enough," said John.

That John didn't spank Sam was because John didn't want Sam to think that he was spanked for finding out that demons were real. This punishment was for sneaking into his room and taking his journal only. Sam had a right to know what was going on, it might not have been the way John wanted him to find out but what was done was done.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, I'm sorry but I was two weeks in a hospital with no Internet access. But here you get an extra long chapter.**

**Thanks to TeamCastiel1997, Hi14x and BondWoman007 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Enjoy reading**

* * *

John had left in the morning when his sons woke up. He couldn't find someone to take over the job, so he was of the opinion he had to do it. Bobby told the boys in the morning that their father had left once more. Dean was somewhat upset that John hadn't said goodbye while Sammy didn't show any emotions at all. In an attempt to appease the boys for their father's absence Bobby allowed the boys to go outside again without supervision. He hoped the boys would have more fun outside as it was a nice summer day and so he would have some time where he needn't worry about the boys getting too much insight on hunting while he did some research for a fellow hunter.

"Hey Sammy, you wanna play something?" asked Dean.

"No... maybe... don't know. Dean, why didn't you tell me?"

Dean didn't need to ask what Sammy meant, "Sammy, Dad already told you, we wanted you to be happy and not worry about demons and anything. We wanted you to have a normal childhood."

"But you should have told me. You were four when you knew weren't you?"

"Yes I was, but trust me if dad could have prevented me from knowing he would have."

"But it ain't fair."

"What's not fair? That we didn't tell you?"

"Yes... no... I don't know everything is unfair! Why does Dad have to be away all the time?"

"To help other people who don't know about the supernatural."

"Still it ain't fair!"

"I know Sammy, but look we still have our vacation at uncle Bobby's why don't we make the best of that?"

Sammy sullenly nodded and followed Dean's lead to the pond. Luckily Dean had already an idea in mind what the brothers could do to get Sammy's mind off of the demon thing but still teaching him something useful. The boys gathered twigs and leaves to build a tent. It took them over an hour to accomplish the task but in the end they had at least built a tent where both of them could sit in.

"Dean, can we swim? It's so hot," asked Sammy when the boys sat together in their tent.

"Dunno, I don't wanna go back to the house and we don't have swimming trunks with us. But we can swim in our boxers if you want."

Dean didn't have to tell Sammy twice, the little boy was already getting his clothes off. Dean followed suit and the brothers raced each other to the water. The boys swam, tried to push each other under the surface of the water, or splashed the other one while laughing and shouting during their fun time. When they had exhausted themselves they went back into their tent were they lay down next to each other and promptly fell asleep.

Back in the house Bobby Singer took a look at his watch, it was almost lunch time but the boys were still unaccounted for. Sighing he closed his latest research book and went outside into the yard, no boys there. Feeling the hot sun on his face, he was sure he would find the brothers by the pond if not in it. Bobby went back inside and made some sandwiches grabbed a couple of sodas and then whistled for Rumsfeld and together with the dog he made his way through the yard over to the tree line.

Bobby smirked when his dog got into the tent and licked the boys' faces until they woke up and crawled out.

"Hey there boys, you had a good time outside? Great work with the tent."

"Yeah, Dean and I went swimming and I dunked him twice," Sam told.

Bobby smiled and gave each brother a sandwich. While the boys were eating he secretly examined the boys' work and was surprised how good it actually was. John sure did a great job with teaching his boys, especially Dean, and in the future Sammy would be taught as well since now he knew about the supernatural.

"So what are you two going to do this afternoon?" Bobby asked during lunch.

"I wanna swim some more and stay here," Sam stated.

Dean turned pleading eyes on his surrogate uncle, "Can we, Uncle Bobby?"

"Sure can, just get back to the house before it gets dark," said Bobby; he saw no harm in letting the boys stay, they had been good ever since after the hijacking of the car.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

After dinner the brothers settled in front of the TV in Bobby's living room. They were in the middle of a cartoon when Bobby came in and announced it was time to head upstairs and get ready for bed. Both boys instantly started whining and pleading for "only five more minutes."

Bobby relented but after the five minutes were up the boys as any children would again started to beg for more TV time.

"Stop the whining and begging boys, I already left ya off the hook this morning and afternoon, but ya're still supposed to be in bed by eight, so get a move on!"

"But Uncle Bobby, please the film isn't over yet," the brothers started once more.

"Dean and Samuel Winchester I don't think it's so cold outside that you would need something to warm you, but if you insist I'll give ya both a warm butt to keep ya warm through the night. Your choice."

Bobby's stern tone and his threat had the Winchester brothers up the stairs and in the bathroom in seconds. At eight sharp, Bobby went into the boys' room and found the brothers already in bed and under the covers.

"Good boys, sleep tight, see ya in the morning."

"Night, Uncle Bobby," chorused the brothers.

Dean and Sammy both weren't tired and started a whispered conversation. Bobby came up twice to tell them to shut there eyes and get to sleep as the conversation had gone louder and louder.

"Dean, you still 'wake?" asked Sammy when it had finally gone dark in their room.

"U-hu, wh't's up?"

"Dean, I'm scared. What if some of those ugly things from dad's journal come here during the night?"

Dean turned around in his bed and searched for his brother's form on the other bed across the room. He could barely make out his brother's face poking out from under the blanket were he had curled into a small ball.

"They can't come in here, Sammy. Bobby has a lot of protection around his house."

"What if they are already in?"

"How should they have come in? There are all kind of protection signs all over the place. Trust me Sammy, Bobby has done everything possible or do you think dad would leave us here otherwise?"

"Nu-hu.," said Sammy and shook his head in the dark.

"See."

"But Dean, I'm scared."

"Then come over and lay down next to me."

"Can't."

"Why not? Wouldn't be something new."

"But what's when there is something under my bed? It might grab me when I get up," whispered Sam, his voice trembling.

"There is nothing under your bed," reassured Dean.

"How do you know?"

Dean sighed before getting up and moving over to his brother's bed, "Scoot over, squirt."

Sam hurried to make some room for his big brother. Dean got into bed next to him and through a protective arm over his little brother who curled up tight into his brothers side.

"Dean?"

"Hm."

"Did you see what killed mommy?" asked Sammy innocently.

Dean felt a lump in his throat but answered anyway, "No, I didn't. Dad gave you to me and shouted for me to get out of the house as fast as possible."

"Why did it come to our house?" questioned Sam.

"I don't know why it chose us," answered Dean quietly to hold back his tears the memory of his mom triggered.

"Dean, how was mommy?"

"Beautiful, she was the most beautiful woman you can imagine. She was gentle and most of the time she was smiling," Dean told, silent tears running down his face. Dean didn't mind Sam asking questions about their mom, heck better he asked him then their dad, but damn it just still hurt thinking and talking about mom.

"Did she love me?"

Sam's question made Dean cringe as he couldn't bear his brother doubting that their mom had loved him.

"Of course she did, never doubt that. Mom was always singing to you or rocking you when you were upset and crying, and every night mom and I would bring you to bed and dad, too, when he was home at that time."

Being reassured by his brother's words Sam snuggled even deeper into his brother's side and minutes later Dean could tell by his breathing that he was asleep.

It took Dean longer to calm down and go to sleep as well. He had cried for at least an hour, always careful not to wake his brother.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

Bobby let the brothers sleep in the next morning and when he went to wake them at ten it was still kind of dark outside as the sky was full with greyish black clouds. Bobby had looked at the sky in the morning and was somewhat wary what the day would bring.

The boys were in a good mood during their breakfast and just settled in front of the TV again. However around noon it started pouring as if the world would drown and it didn't take long until the thunderstorm was there. The thunder was loud and frightening and with the first lightning the TV screen went black and with the second one the lights went out as well.

Bobby cursed and went to get some torches and let Rumsfeld in telling the boys to stay on the couch. Sam once more moved towards his brother for protection and Dean obliged and cradled the younger one into his arms. It didn't take Bobby long to come back with a couple of torches. He gave one to each boy and announced he would put one in the bathroom, the kitchen and near the staircase for safety.

With a torch Sam was a bit more brave and he followed Dean towards the window and watch the great spectacle that went on outside, lightning bolt after lightening bolt illuminated the sky in a mysterious purple colour all the while rain was pouring down and the yard was already full of big puddles getting bigger every second. There was also almost no time anymore between thunder and lightening.

"Dean, do you think Daddy is alright?"

"Sure kiddo, your dad is a good hundred miles away from here, I'm sure he is fine," said Bobby squeezing one shoulder of each boy in a calming manner.

When the thunderstorm left there was nothing more to see outside and the brothers went to play a board game as the power was still off.

Bobby who knew how things probably would go prepared for a powerless night. Without the boys' knowledge the hunter went to put some more sigils around the house to keep them save. It wouldn't ne the first time that some of the sigils he had painted outside would be washed away partly by the rain therefore he put a devil's trap near the landing upstairs and some other sigils on the bedroom doors and windows.

Afterwards he went down to find the boys bored, in a much worse mood than in the morning and arguing.

"You cheated, Dean."

"Did not it's not my fault that you lost three games in a row, it's just bad luck."

"No I lost because you cheated and now you won't even play once more."

"Well, I don't play with a whining princess."

"You are mean, Dean," said Sam and liked the sound so he repeated, "Mean-Dean, Dean's mean, Dean means mean."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Make me! Mean-Dean, Dean's mean, Dean means mean," the smaller boy once more taunted.

"Boys! Stop it, if you can't play with each other then leave it."

The brothers send each other angry looks, but stopped the arguing and settled back into opposite corners of the couch.

Of course the silence didn't last long and soon Sam asked, "Uncle Bobby, can I read something from yours? I'm bored."

"Sure kiddo," said Bobby and went into his study.

With his book Sam laid down on his stomach, the book propped up on the arm of the couch his feet up in the air. Dean was still on the other side of the couch and bored out of his mind so he settled for a game all siblings play once in a while, annoying younger siblings. So Dean started with stretching out on the couch so his feet were just away from his brother's legs. Stretching a bit more he bumped against Sam's knees. No reaction from Sam who was engrossed in his book. A few minutes later Dean bumped into his brother again, this time a little bit harder.

"Ow, Dean."

"Sorry, didn't do it on purpose."

Sam nodded to accept the apology.

Not even five minutes later Dean faked a loud cough, startling Sam so much that the younger brother almost let go of his book.

"Bless you," Sam said automatically and turned back to his book.

Next Dean started drumming his fingers on the couch table.

"Dean, can you stop that please. It's distracting and annoying," said Bobby from his armchair where he was reading a book as well, giving the older boy a piercing look that told him Bobby was pretty sure what he was trying to do.

So Dean settled down once more, still bored out of his mind.

However as soon as Bobby left for the kitchen to prepare some sandwiches, Dean picked up where he had left. This time he openly poked his brother.

"Dean, leave me alone!"

Dean stopped but only for a few minutes.

"Dean! Stop that!"

"Oh poor Sammy not able to keep his nose in his book?"

Sam shot his brother an angry glare before once more turning back to his book trying to ignore Dean's poking.

Soon Dean was bored because he got no reaction from his brother so he started to tickle the younger ones feet which were still up in the air swinging back and forth.

Sam shrieked and kicked out with his foot catching Dean in the face and sending him off the couch with a cry of pain.

"What did the two of you do now?" Bobby had appeared in the door and did an overview of the room.

Dean was on the floor and held his hand up to his nose. Sam's book was on the floor as well and he looked shocked at his brother.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kick you," apologised the younger one.

Dean just nodded.

"Dean let me see your nose," Bobby demanded.

Reluctantly the twelve-year-old let go of his nose and Bobby could see the blood coming from it. Bobby turned and was back in seconds giving the boy some paper tissues and pressing a cold towel to his neck to stop the bleeding.

When the blood stopped flowing and after cleaning Dean up, Bobby demanded once again to know what had happened.

When everything came to light, he wasn't impressed and looked sternly at the elder Winchester, "Haven't I told ya, to leave your brother alone and stop annoying him only 'couple of minutes back?"

Dean nodded.

"Well I think ya owe your brother an apology and then you will come to the kitchen with me and do some corner time," announced Bobby the punishment.

Dean apologised and then was sent to the kitchen, while Bobby took some minutes to tell Sam that it was Dean's fault he had a bleeding nose and that he didn't beat himself up over probably having hurt his brother.

When Bobby entered the kitchen he found Dean sitting on the counter.

"Haven't I told you to plant your nose in a corner?"

"Yeah, but do I really have to do it, I..." Dean started.

"Don't tell me, you didn't do it on purpose, Dean. You knew exactly what you were doing and that I had already warned you. So the corner it is and if I have to tell you again, we can still add some time or give you a reminder why you are in the corner."

That was enough to get Dean moving, however, Bobby soon recognised that with all the power gone and only a torch he needed for preparing lunch, he wasn't able to keep a close I on the child, but every time he looked closely he could see Dean moving or when he listened carefully he could also hear the boy shifting around in his corner.

"Stand still, Dean, hands by your side."

"But it's boring and I can't see anything," whined the boy.

"Well ya know how this works, being unable to see only helps to keep your mind focused on why you are there."

Dean went silent, but soon Bobby once more heard him shifting from foot to foot.

"I think you need an incentive to keep still, don't you, Dean?"

Dean immediately went still in his corner and pleaded, "No, I'm sorry Uncle Bobby, I stay still now."

"Here's the deal kiddo, I place a quarter between your forehead and the wall and you keep it there for the remainder of your corner time, if you let it fall, you'll get a spanking. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir," answered Dean and let his uncle place the coin between his head and the left wall of the corner.

For Dean, the minutes took hours to pass while he was in this uncomfortable position; Bobby had placed the coin just a so low that Dean had to bend down a bit to hold it in place with his forehead.

Bobby kept the boy in the corner for about fifteen minutes as this was the time it took him to finish lunch preparation.

"Ok, Dean. Time's over."

Dean gave a relieved sigh and went over to his uncle holding out the quarter.

"Ah ya know what, we'll keep this quarter for the future, kiddo. Let me see... ah here is a small bag put it in there and then pin it on the board over there by the door," said Bobby and handed a small bag to the boy.

"Why do we need to keep it, Uncle Bobby? I mean why don't you just give me a new one the next time?"

"Ah, so ya already know there will be a next time? But to answer ya question, why we keep it: it will be a constant reminder for ya when it's on the board, won't it?"

Dean nodded and went for the pin board.

"When you're done, get your brother for lunch, please."

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

To keep the boys occupied Bobby had suggested a living room camping and so had sent the children all around the house to gather blankets pillows and everything you might need. The couch table was moved to the side the couch was placed somewhere else so the middle of the room was free. Of course the boys interrupted their preparation for a brotherly pillow fight that Bobby let go as it was as peaceful as a pillow fight could be. In the middle of the third fight the boys stopped immediately when the familiar rumble of the Impala could be heard outside.

"Dad?" the brothers looked surprised at each other before running for the door.

"Freeze!" shouted Bobby moments before the children reached for the doorknob, "It's raining like the world will drown outside, so ya will stay right inside and wait. Furthermore, ya don't run outside without knowing what's out there ever."

Sullenly the children walked back into the living room where Bobby pointed to. However, they didn't have to wait long, five minutes later their father stood in the doorway his leatherjacket shining from the wetness.

"Hey boys, how are you, did you behave for your uncle?"

The boys nodded sheepishly and Bobby coughed pointedly evoking raised eyebrows from the father.

"Don't worry, John, it was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Well... whatever it was, I hope it is really settled now or..." John left his threat open; he found that an unspoken threat often kept the boys better in line then one he had explained explicitly.

"Daddy, are you gonna camp out with us in the living room, too?" Sammy asked his puppy dog eyes fully trained on his father.

"Sure, Tiger," said John and ruffled his youngsters hair, "But first I need to change in something dry."

When John came back down, his sons tried to manipulate some covers to form a tent over all the covers and pillows on the floor, "Here, let me give you a hand," he said and helped his sons.

Half an hour later the Winchesters had managed to build a tent ceiling over the padded floor and Bobby came in from the kitchen with some hot chocolate before bed. Sam had already settled down on John's lap and Dean was drawn into his father's side by John. Sammy almost felt asleep while sipping on his chocolate whereas Dean followed Bobby interested with his eyes as the older hunter was printing some more protection sigils around the living room.

"Come on, Tiger let's get you settled under the covers," said John and picked the cup out of Sammy's grip putting it down on the floor and grabbing Sam's monkey Bo from under the couch.

"Not tir'd," the eight-year-old said.

"Yeah, I can see that," John mumbled and scooped his youngest up into his arms crawling under the makeshift tent and putting him down in the middle of the nest of pillows, pulling a cover over the almost asleep child of his.

Just when John was about to get Dean, Sam mumbled something.

"What did you say, Sammy?" John asked in a quiet tone.

"You stay wi'f me, no monsters gett'n' me?"

John sighed, "Shush Sammy, I won't let anything get you. Just give me some more minutes to get Dean and then Bobby and I will stay with the two of you for the whole night."

"Love you, D'ddy," the child mumbled and snuggled down into his makeshift bed.

"Love you, too Tiger."

John tugged Dean in as well, leaving enough space between the brothers so he could lie down between his sons a little bit later.

With both children settled, John went to help Bobby with some last protection measures, sharing a quick drink and then equipped with a flashlight each the two hunters crawled into the tent, with John between his boys and Bobby on Sam's second side.

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

Right in the middle of the night another thunderstorm hit. With the first roll of thunder Sam was awake and crying. John was awake instantly and drew his son into his arms, calming him by assuring that nothing would happen to him and that his daddy was there to protect him. Still the child wouldn't go back to sleep so John carefully manoeuvred Sam and himself over Dean's sleeping form out of the tent.

With Sam on his hip, he went over to the kitchen door to get them another cup of chocolate. John wasn't even five steps into the kitchen when he could fell his socks were suddenly soaked in cold water.

"Shit!" John cursed when he saw that half of the kitchen floor was covered in water which had come in from under the door to the yard a result of the long continued rainfall. A movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. His arms tightened around his still whimpering child that thankfully hadn't noticed the foreign figure in the space next to the fridge.

"Look, look what we have here, Winchester and one of his precious boys," the man snarled and his eyes flashed black.

John tried to stop Sammy from turning around to the voice, but it was too late. Sam gave a frightened whimper and clung forcefully to his dad's neck.

"Leave my boy out of that!" John growled.

"Ah Winchester, you should know all of this is about your boy. But well, it's not as if it is urgent to that we get our hands on him, but it doesn't mean I can't have some fun already," the demon grinned an with a wave of his hand John, still holding onto Sammy, was flung against the wall and held there.

"Well, let's see what the little one says when there is no daddy to hold onto," the demon said laughing and raised his hand.

John could fell the force that tried to get his son away from him and with all the strength he could muster held on to his little boy, who was by now crying and sobbing into his chest.

"Exorciamus te..." John started, but the next second he could feel an invisible hand clutching his throat, cutting his air off.

"Ah Winchester, you don't really think you can match me? No, no, no, I will just have some fun with both of you and then... well then we'll see."

"We won't see nothing, bastard!" Bobby said standing in the doorway and sprayed holy water on the demon.

The evil creature screeched and John could feel the power vanishing that held him against the wall. Within seconds the hunter had carried Sam back into the living room.

"Sam you need to let go of me and stay here!" John commanded forcing Sam to loosen his grip around his neck.

"NO-O!" the child wailed and grabbed John's shirt in a death grip.

"Sam, let go!" John gave his youngest a swat so the child let go of him and set him on the couch.

"I have him, Dad," a small voice next to John said.

Dean had woken up and now wrapped his hands around his little brother who was still crying and trying to reach for his dad.

John nodded and with one last stern look headed back to the kitchen, "Don't move!"

Dean nodded once more and held his struggling brother in his arms.

Between the two hunters it was easy to get rid of the demon and then the human body that hadn't survived being possessed.

John was relieved that his sons were back asleep when Bobby and he had reapplied the protection sigils and they just could go back to sleep as well and any questions Sam would have could wait until morning.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review (as always, anything is welcome, praise critique, suggestions...)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys thank you for reviewing. **

** staupe, yeah I'm fine nothing serious.**

** TeamCastiel1997, I didn't know it either until I wrote the chapter **** sometimes it's just how it works.**

**Then I'm happy to welcome all of you who are newly following my story.**

**Then I just have to tell you that I won't update for a while since I will go to university abroad and will probably need some time to settle in.**

**So and now on with the story**

* * *

As predictable Sam was very clingy the next morning. When he had woken everyone else was still asleep and the child had climbed onto his father's chest and by doing so had woken his dad. John had grumbled a bit but at least Sammy had just laid his head down over John's heart and so the hunter got some cuddle time with his youngest before the inevitable questions would start.

And sure enough, the small family had just sat down for breakfast, thankfully power was back to cook, when Sammy's small voice cut through the clinking of cups and cutlery, "Daddy, who was the man yesterday?"

Dean held his breath while his eyes went back and forth between his baby brother and dad.

"What did you see yesterday, Sam? Was there something that seemed wrong?" John asked.

"The man's eyes were black, daddy, do you mean that?"

"Hm... demons can posses humans, Sammy and if they do, there eyes can be black if the decide to show what they are. That's what you saw yesterday."

"But why would demons do that?"

"I can't tell you what their reasons are, Sammy, but I know that they don't ask for permission when they possess people."

"How do they do that, Daddy?"

"I don't know."

"But what did you and Uncle Bobby do with the man yesterday then?"

John thought about how to answer the question for a moment, "Well, Sammy... your Uncle Bobby and I know how to get a demon out of a human body and..."

"So you saved the man? He's alright now," interrupted Sam.

"Ugh... you have to understand something, Sammy... you know... when a demon possesses someone it is not always possible to save the human when getting the demon out. It's... it's complicated... for example if the human is possessed for too long or his body is hurt during this time, it can happen that we can't help him. Sometimes the man is hurt too much and the body can't survive the demon leaving."

"Is that what happened to the man yesterday? He's... dead?" asked Sammy.

John nodded never taking his eyes from his little son.

Sam was silent for a few moments trying to comprehend what he had heard.

"What did the demon want, yesterday?" Sam asked.

John once again waited with his answer to be sure what he would tell his two sons, as Dean was by now also hanging on his father's lips.

"Well... you know, both, Bobby and me, we are hunter and we have made a lot of demons angry with sending them or their... partners... back where they belong. So I guess it was just an attempt to get some kind of revenge."

"And how did the demon throw us against the wall? He never seemed to move, or did he Daddy?"

"No Sammy, he didn't. Demons have different kinds of powers, but a lot of them are able to use telekinesis, that means..."

"It means they can move things by thinking, doesn't it?" interrupted Sammy.

John was dumbfounded for a moment, "Why do you know what it is?"

"Daddy! Of course I know, a lot of superheroes have this power," Sammy shouted looking disbelievingly at his dad.

"Sure, sorry Tiger," said John almost smirking despite the serious topic they were discussing.

"Will another demon come?"

"I don't know Sammy, but Bobby and I did everything possible to secure the house again, there are new protections everywhere now. So no need to worry, got me?"

"Okay, Daddy," answered Sammy, still young enough to trust his dad's words.

"What about you Dean? Everything alright?" John turned his head to look at his oldest.

"Sure, Dad."

*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*~*Dean*~*~*Sam*~*

After breakfast John set his boys the task to clean up the bedding, covers and pillows and all the other things in the living room. It's needless to say that soon the boys were again involved in a pillow fight.

"Boys! I told you to get everything back to normal," shouted John from the study.

Dean and Sammy stopped for a moment but when their father didn't come into the room they were soon back into the fight.

"Hey! What have I told you?" John stood in the doorway.

Sam looked sheepishly at his dad, pillow still in hand, while Dean couldn't resist and threw his pillow directly at his father.

John was caught unawares this time and the pillow hit him right in the chest.

Sam looked at his brother in shock.

Dean's hands had gone up to his face the second the pillow had left his clasp.

"Dad, I..." the child stumbled.

With an unreadable look, John picked up the pillow and threateningly walked over to his son. Dean flinched slightly when his dad approached him, raising his hands in surrender.

John was in front of Dean and before the child could react, the pillow connected with his behind before his dad started his tickling attack.

"No-oh, ...Da-ad... stop it... ple-ASE!" cried Dean.

"Oh Dean-o, you shouldn't take on someone if you are not sure you can handle the reaction."

John continued his assault for a few more seconds before stopping and ruffling his eldest hair, showing that everything was still ok between them.

"Hey-a Johnny, what are ya and yar upspring up to, now? I hope ya're not again gonna wreck my property. Seriously sometimes ya would think ya're worse than yar boys," said Bobby from the kitchen door.

Sam and Dean snickered while John rolled his eyes.

"Well come on boys lets get those pillows and blankets back where they belong so we can get some of your uncles chilli that he must have almost finished cooking," with these words John took a bunch of blankets and started upstairs soon followed by his two sons. Within twenty minutes John and his boys had put the living room back to rights and were heading for the kitchen.

"Daddy, what'r w' g'nna do t'day?" Sam asked around a mouthful of chilli.

"Manners, Sam. Swallow first and then ask," reprimanded John.

Sam did as he was told and repeated his question about what plans they had for the day, this time so that everybody understood what was said.

"Well looks like an indoor day," said John pointing with his fork to the window.

Outside it was still raining cat and dogs. At least the thunder and lightning had stopped sometime during the night but ever since the rain was pouring down as if there was no tomorrow. Bobby and John had used the time after breakfast to isolate the doors so that an accident like in the night wouldn't repeat itself.

"So what will we do, Daddy?"

"I don't know maybe we can play some board games," suggested John.

"Yeay, can play Guess who again, Daddy?"

"Dad, can't we play cards?"

Both boys at spoken at the same time and were now eying their father.

John had sighed inwardly by Sam's suggestion, but well if it would make the child happy...

"We have the whole afternoon and the evening, I think there is enough time to play Guess who as well as some card game."

Satisfied with the answer the boys returned their attention to the bowls of chilli in front of them. After lunch there as a quick squabble about whose turn it was first, which John ended quickly giving Dean the right to choose the fist game.

Three rounds of gin rummy, two of them going to Dean, and it was Sam's turn to decide. Everything went peacefully until Dean wanted to set out during another round of memory causing Sammy to be angry at his brother and not wanting to take turns anymore. Gladly John just had to turn on the TV and after zapping for a moment through the channels the boys shouted "Stop!" together. John dropped the remote on the coffee table and let his sons alone to watch the second Ghostbusters movie.

Bobby had the perfect timing when he called the boys for dinner. Arriving in the kitchen Dean and Sammy grinned at the sight in front of them. Bobby had put everything on the counter one could need to make a burger.

"Well boys, built your burgers," said Bobby smiling at the two children and placed soda cans next to the brothers' seats on the table.

John quirked an eyebrow when he saw the amount of onions Dean put on his plate.

"You sure, you gonna eat that?" John questioned.

"Damn sure, Dad," said Dean without thought.

"Dean!" warned John.

"Oops... sorry, Dad."

John nodded and turned to his younger child, "You okay there Sammy or need help?"

"I'm ok."

Sam was already over by the table reaching for the ketchup, putting a liberal amount on the bread before stacking salad, meat, tomatoes and cheese on top and after another blob of ketchup and mayonnaise the other bread part was put on top. John watched amused how his eight-year-old managed to bite a huge bit out of his burger, without losing half of the content as he had expected; but on Sam's left and right cheek were now ketchup and mayonnaise.

"Hey Sammy, you gonna apply by a circus as a clown?" asked Dean laughing.

"Why would I?"

"Look in a mirror, Sammy-the-Clown."

Sam was out of his chair in seconds and only his father's shout stopped him, "Freeze right there, and then come back to the table. Dean, stop laughing at your brother's expense and Sammy wipe your face with the napkin."

It didn't take long and the brothers were back talking non-stop about everything they could think of. After one and a half burgers, Sammy declared he was full. John reached over to eat his son's unfinished burger while Dean went over to get things for his third burger.

"Seems like yar stomach is a bottomless pit today, Dean," said Bobby.

"Can't help it, burgers are the best, there's still enough room for at least one more," the twelve-year-old said.

John just shook his head.

"Might be the case, Dean, but ya know, there's somethin' more for dinner today. I found a pie in the freezer and took it out so it should be perfect to be eaten know," informed Bobby.

"Cool, Uncle Bobby, you're the best. And trust me there is _always_ enough room for pie," said Dean already biting in his third burger.

John didn't say anything when both his children ate two pieces pie each after the amount they had already eaten. At least it had one positive effect, the brothers were so full that for once they settled quietly and still in front of the TV after cleaning up the kitchen.

The last problem of the day occurred when John announced it was bedtime for Sammy.

"Not tired, Daddy," said Sam refraining himself from rubbing his eyes once more as he had done the last thirty minutes.

"Sure you are, Tiger. Move it and get your PJs on."

Since changing into his PJs didn't mean directly being in bed Sam went upstairs. Ten minutes later Sam was back and hurried back onto the couch next to his big brother.

"Oh no, you don't, Sammy, it's bedtime for you so back upstairs."

Sam shook his head in the negative.

Trying to avoid an argument John opted to just scoop his son up into his arms and carried the wriggling child upstairs.

In the children's room John bumped the child playfully onto the mattress, but Sammy was up on his feet in seconds trying to get out of bed.

"Sammy, stop the nonsense. Under the covers."

"But I'm not tired, Da-ha-ddy," yawned Sam.

"Don't lie to me, Sam, you know I don't like being lied to," said John changing his playfulness attempt into a serious one.

Sam starred sadly at his father; John starred right back. Sam turned on the puppy dog eyes. John steeled himself and narrowed his eyes. Sammy stepped one step in the direction of the door, John shifted his weight to be able to catch his son should he run. Sam huffed, somewhere between angry and defeated, John jerked his head in the direction of the bed. In the end Sam looked away and crawled into bed. The oldest Winchester sat down on his child's side tugging the blanket in around the small boy.

"Sleep tight, Tiger," John said and leaned down to give his son a kiss on the forehead.

Sam looked at his dad, his eyes wide open and when John began to stand up, the child's hand reached out and gripped his dad's sleeve.

"M scarred, Daddy," Sam whispered.

John sat back down and cradled his hand through his son's hair, "You don't have to be scared, I'm here and so are your Uncle Bobby and Dean. And you know there is always salt on the windowsill, it's to keep the demons out, they can't step over a salt line. And before we go to bed Bobby and I will lay down salt lines on every exit door."

"But what if something still gets in? You are all downstairs," Sammy whispered.

"What about I go and get some salt and we draw a line around your bed, so nothing supernatural can get into it?" John suggested.

Sam nodded hesitantly and John got up.

It didn't take long and John was back carefully pouring a circle of salt around Sammy's bed.

"You ok now?" John asked.

Sam nodded but then shook his head and once again grabbed John's sleeve.

"Stay."

John sat down again, "Sammy, I can't always stay till you fell asleep and it wouldn't make a difference you were alone then. You have a salt line around your bed, there is salt on the windowsill, Bobby, Dean and I are just downstairs and will be upstairs later. So just close your eyes and go to sleep."

With these words John pried Sam's hand away and stood.

"Night, Sammy," said John once more from the door.

The hunter wasn't even at the stairs when he heard the pitter-patter of Sammy's little feet behind him.

"Sammy, back to bed, now," said John turning around and regarding his youngest with a stern look.

"Sam! Do what I told you to do," John warned when is youngest didn't move.

The child trembled.

"Samuel, I won't tell you again," John made one step towards his youngster.

With a last fearful glance Sam turned and trotted back into his room.

John knew he was hard on the child, but he had to. Maybe it was time to train some more with his youngest in the remaining time of the holidays, so Sam was not as scared as he was now.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review. I also need to tell you that I don't have a lot of ideas what should happen in the story. So if you have any suggestions... **


End file.
